


Pet

by remember_2_breathe (scisaac_the_socio)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Artist Steve, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Barebacking, Bartender Billy, Begging, Billy Hargrove Flirts, Billy Hargrove Needs Love, Billy Hargrove Redemption, Billy Hargrove Tries to Be a Better Person, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Biting, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Billy Hargrove, Boys Kissing, Car Sex, Cock Ring, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Collars, Contracts, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Crying, Degradation, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Harrington, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, Feminization, Food Play, Frottage, Fucking Machines, Gay Billy Hargrove, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Harringrove, Homosexuality, Housewife Billy, Humiliation, Hung Steve, Hurt Billy Hargrove, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, In Public, Kinktober, Kissing, Lapdance, Large Cock, Leather, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Massage, Masturbastion, Men Crying, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Muscels, Nipple Clamps, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Hand Jobs, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Object Insertion, Oral Sex, Over the Knee, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Phone Sex, Photographer Jonathan Byers, Police Officer Nancy Wheeler, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve Harrington, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Scene, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Scars, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Shower/Bath, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Queen Billy Hargrove, Sleeping Together, Slut Shaming, Sounding, Spanking, Steve Harrington is a Sweetheart, Steve has a big dick, Steve has a filthy mouth, Sthenolagnia, Strength, Sub Billy Hargrove, Subdrop, Sugar Daddy, Switching, Teacher Steve, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Steve Harrington, Topping from the Bottom, Toys, Uniforms, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Waiter Billy, Wet Dream, collaring, public
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-28 19:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16248587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/remember_2_breathe
Summary: "I- um." Steve stuttered. "Well I was looking for a sub if, I don’t know, maybe…""You want me to be your pet, Stevie?" Billy asked and though his tone was teasing, his eyes were serious.





	1. Day 3: Sensory Deprivation

This wasn’t usually Steve’s scene (he wasn’t much of the party type anymore) but Jonathan, surprisingly, had told him about the party when he told his friend about his particular taste when it came to sex. He’s not sure how Jonathan knows about this stuff and he really doesn’t want to know for that matter. For the most part it’s a very normal party except the people here and there that he passes with collars placed neatly on their neck or the ones kneeling next to the ones their partners as they talk with other people. He’s been there for a while and made a few new acquaintances but he doesn’t think he’ll be taking anyone home tonight.

"Well if it isn’t King Steve." He heard someone say behind him. He turned to find Billy Hargrove just a few feet away from him. He went to high school with Billy back home in Hawkins and it was pure hell. Billy pretty much terrorized anyone and everyone. For a while Steve thought he was just an asshole but then one day Neil Hargrove was getting arrested and charged with child abuse and Billy was gone for the last few months of school. Out of curiosity Steve looked it up a few years later and found a few articles stating how Neil verbally and physically abused Billy- and only Billy- for years, most of Billy’s life actually. It didn’t make how Billy treated everyone else okay but it made Steve think that maybe he wasn’t a total asshole.

It’s been a few years since they graduated but Steve would be lying if he said he never did or doesn’t find Billy attractive. His blonde curls had gotten longer, reaching past his shoulders, and his blue eyes seem brighter, happier. His eyeliner was lighter than how he used to do it in high school and he had gotten more piercings, his ears glittering with silver. He still wore those earrings that dangle though and tonight they matched the set of necklaces he was wearing. He had on a red, silk shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked good.

"It’s been a while." Steve responded. "I’m guessing you’re looking for a sub."

"Nope." Billy smirked. "A dom." Steve’s eyes widened a bit. "Shocker I guess."

"I- um." Steve stuttered. "Well I was looking for a sub if, I don’t know, maybe…"

"You want me to be your pet, Stevie?" Billy asked and though his tone was teasing, his eyes were serious.

"Yeah…" Steve breathed.

"Lead the way then." Billy responded with a smirk, his eyes gleaming. They ride back to Steve’s house in his car, Billy having rode to the party with some friends, and spend the drive discussing kinks. Steve’s a bit jeetery, nervous because Billy got under his skin in the best way.

When they get to Steve’s house he didn’t hesitate to place a kiss on Billy’s lips once they enter.

"The bedroom is the second door on the right, I want you stripped and waiting. Can you do that?" Steve spoke. Billy’s body relaxed with a sigh and there was a different look in his eyes- something open…vulnerable.

"Yes, Steve." He answered. There’s a change in his voice as well, it’s not dripping in sarcasm or sultriness or hate. It’s softer, kinder. Steve nodded and moved to let him pass. He gave Billy a few minutes, locking up the house again and stealing his nerves before making his way to his bedroom. Billy sat kneeling at the foot of the bed, naked as the day he was born.

 _‘He’s gorgeous.’_ Steve thought as his eyes ran over tan skin.

"What’s your safeword?" Steve asked.

"Camero." Billy answered automatically.

"And mine?"

"Gorgon."

"Good." Steve praised, letting his hand run through golden curls. "You said orgasm denial is something you really like, we won’t do anything to advance but I’d like to play with you in that aspect, are you okay with that?"

"Can I be blindfolded please?" Billy asked and it was kind of strange to hear him be so polite but Steve also really liked it too.

"I suppose." Steve mused as he thought it over. "Are you clean?"

"Yes Steve."

"I am too. Would you like me to use condoms?"

"No please."

"Alright, on the bed." He turned to the closet to get to the large chest resting at the back. "Close your eyes." He grabbed the blindfold and one of the few vibrators he had before making his way back to the bed. He tied the blindfold on Billy first. "Color?"

"Green, Steve." Billy answered breathlessly. The blindfold was thick, his world black with no light peeking in.

"Good." Steve responded. He laid his body on top of Billy’s, resting his weight on top of the blonde lightly. Billy sighed as he did this, loving the warmth of Steve against him and the contrest between his naked body and Steve’s clothed one. Steve started by kissing him, tongue pushing almost desperately into Billy’s mouth. Billy moaned, kissing back as good as he got.

Steve pulled away when Billy’s lip were finally swollen and kiss-bitten, his cheeks flushed. He pushed Billy’s legs apart to kneel between them and his hands came up to pinch and pull at the other man’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers.

"Oh!" Billy gasped.

"Are you going to be good for me?" Steve asked.

"Yes Steve!" Billy groaned. Steve’s hands left his chest after a moment and Billy let out a huff in disappointment. Another minute later and one of Steve’s hands wraps around Billy’s flushed cock. Billy let out a long groan, having been hard since the minute had told him to strip. Steve took his time, learning what made Billy moan and what made him positively squirm. He couldn’t tell when Billy was close, his back starting to arch and mouth dropping open slightly.

Billy felt himself on the brink and then suddenly Steve was gone. Billy made a small, almost upset noise. For a while Steve didn’t touch him, didn’t move at all and the anticipation grew. Billy cried out as his cock was engulfed in warm, wet heat- Steve sucking his cock down nearly all the way. Steve didn’t rush it, again he took the time to learn what Billy liked. He found that playing with head had Billy’s breath hitching beautifully.

Just as Billy neared the edge again, Steve pulled away again and Billy couldn’t help but whine pitifully.

"You’re being so good for me." Steve praised. "And you look so good like this."

"Thank you Steve." Billy managed to respond. He bit his lip wondering where Steve would touch him next and how. Steve told him to raise up off the bed a bit and gripped his ass once he did. Steve pushed his cheeks a part and pressed a kiss to his whole before starting lick and suck. "Steve!" Billy hissed. "Steve, please." Steve pointed his tongue, pushed at Billy’s entrance until it gave. Billy’s legs were starting to shake from and he missed the sound of a cap popping open because of the noises he was making. Steve pulled back away but before Billy could protest he felt slick fingers pressing at his hole, one slipping in slowly.

"You’re so responsive." Steve stated, pleased. A second finger joined the first, thrusting and spreading. "When you come it’ll be on my cock, would you like that?"

"Yes Steve." Billy mewled. He keened as Steve’s fingers brushed against his prostate.

"Found your sweet spot, huh Baby Doll?" Steve teased, a third finger joining in at rubbing against the spot relentlessly.

"Yes Steve!" Billy wailed. "Please, please Steve, right there! So close, so close." Steve pulled his fingers out at that and Billy sobbed in anguish.

"Not yet Baby Doll. Be good for me." Steve said.

"I’ll be good Steve, I’ll be good." Billy chanted in response, sweat dampening his body. Steve pulled away from him again, slicking up the vibrator and taking a moment to catch his own breath. The air in the room was heady and his jeans tight against his erection. He wasn’t done with Billy yet though. He turned the vibrator on low and watched as Billy’s head tilted a bit at the noise, hands fisting the sheets and his breath quickening.

"Can you guess what I have?" Steve questioned.

"Y-yes Steve, a vibrator." Billy answered. Steve hummed in return.

"Color?" He asked.

"Green Steve." Steve leaned forward again, his mouth finding its way to one of Billy’s nipples while he circled the vibrator around the other. Billy’s chest had turned a lovely shade of pink against his golden skin and Steve couldn’t quite get enough of how beautiful Billy looked like this. He wanted more. He trailed the vibrator down to his hole, watched as Billy’s cock twitched in anticipation before pushing it in slowly. Billy let out a long keening sound, his toes curing in pleasure.

"You’re so pretty Baby Doll." Steve muttered in his ear as he pulled the vibrator out almost all the way before pushing it back in. "Doing so well for me."

It felt like they were at it for hours. Steve fucked him with the vibrator until Billy was right on the edge and then he would stop, pulling everything away before coming back with the vibrator on an even higher setting. Billy had started crying after the fourth time, nothing but a mess of pleasure at Steve’s hands.

"Please Steve!" He begged after the eigth time. "Please fuck me, please let me come. Please, please."

"Color?"

"Green Steve. Green, green, green." Steve makes quick work of his pants and underwear. Billy felt only a moment of disappointment as the vibrator is pulled out of him but then Steve’s cock is pushing in and Billy practically wails as Steve bottoms out.

"You’re so good Baby Doll." Steve moaned as he began thrusting. "And you’ll get your reward real soon." He wrapped his hand around Billy’s cock, stroking it in time with his thrust.

"Steve!" Billy moaned, hips rolling to meet Steve’s. "Can I come please?"

"So polite." Steve praised with a smirk. "Go ahead and come." Billy’s body went taut, mouth open in silent scream as he came. It rushed through him, white-hot and powerful, left his body melting and his head light. He was on the verge of floating. He could hear Steve’s low moan as he came as well, gasped as he was filled with him. They laid together like that, Steve whispering praise and sweet nothings in Billy’s ear and Billy floating in his headspace. "Color?" Steve asked after what felt like hours.

"Green Steve."

"Are you ready to take the blindfold off?" Steve continued to question.

"Yes Steve." A minute later and Billy is blinking blurrily up at Steve who smiled at the dazed look still in his eyes. His cheeks were tear stained and his makeup a mess now but Steve had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"I’m going to grab a wash cloth and a glass of water for you, is that okay?"

"Yes Steve." Billy breathed. He watched lazily as Steve left the room first to go grab a cup of water from the kitchen and then to the adjacent bathroom to get a wash cloth. He cleaned Billy as thouroughly as possible and then helped him drink the whole cup of water.

"Everything was okay?" Steve asked as he stripped the rest of the way.

"Yeah, everything was great." Billy hummed, letting Steve curl around him.

"Good, I’m glad." Steve replied. "Get some rest now and we’ll talk in the morning."

"Okay." Billy agreed, eyes shut and half asleep already.


	2. Day 6: Cock Worship | Biting

If anyone told Steve back in high school that years later he’d wake up wrapped around Billy Hargrove in bed he’d of called them crazy but here he was waking up with Billy Hargrove curled into his chest. It took a minute for his brain to catch up and he was just slightly worried about what happened next. He was pretty sure Billy wasn’t going to try and kick his ass though which is definitely great.

He didn’t get much time to worry because Billy was shifting back, eyes fluttering open and meeting his.

“Good morning.” Steve offered. Billy stared at him for a moment before a blush colors his cheeks and he looked away shyly. Steve’s eyebrow raised as he watched Billy curiously. That was something different.

“Morning Stevie.” Billy replied softly. “Sorry I get kind of…weird the morning after scenes.”

“Weird?” Steve questioned.

“Mushy, a bit clingy.” Billy answered.

“I like that.” Steve replied with a smile.

“Can I kiss you?” Billy asked quietly almost like he worried Steve would be mad.

“Yeah, come here Baby.” Steve answered. The smile that graced Billy’s face was stunning and he leaned up to give Steve a sweet kiss. “You’re so beautiful.” Steve breathed. “The most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen.” Billy giggled and Steve was thrown for such a loop because this was nothing like the Billy Hargrove he knew and he loved it. “Hungry?”

“Yeah.” Billy groaned.

“Come on then.” Steve said as he got out of bed, throwing on a pair of sweats. Billy climbed out of bed, eyeing an oversized grey sweater that Steve had bought on accident years ago.

“Can I wear this?” He asked.

“Sure.” Steve answered, biting his lip. He liked the idea of Billy in his clothes. He watched as Billy threw it on and then went to dig in the pockets of his own jeans for a hair tie and used it to tie his hair up into a messy bun. He looked so normal then- hair tied up and bare faced without a hint of jewelry on. Done up he always seemed a bit otherworldly and Steve was a bit surprised to find that without all the flashy stuff he still found Billy to be otherworldly in a way. There was no one like him.

Billy hadn’t been lying about acting “weird”. There was no rude sarcasm, no unnecessary snark, no harshness to his words or looks. He was just as flirty and seductive as usual but the bite that Steve had used to hear when Billy addressed him was gone. If he could put a word to it he’d say Billy was soft and he wondered how much of this was hiding under the layers of fear, anger, and hatred that he’d witnessed in school.

Billy still kind of felt like he was floating as he watched Steve cook. He’d been able to let go of the person he was as a kid but there were still parts of him that people found hard to accept. Here he was with Steve- someone who knew him from **before** \- and he accepted everything, didn’t even bat an eye about any of it. Not only that but he’d given Billy probably the best night of his life, had broken him with one of the most simplest methods and took care of him. It was amazing.

“I was wondering…” Steve started as they ate. “Were you being serious when you asked if I wanted you to be my pet?” Billy swallowed, stomach flipping giddily.

“Do you seriously want me to be your sub?” He asked instead.

“Yes.” Steve answered. “Honestly I want you to be my boyfriend but I’ll settle for just being my sub if that’s all I can get.”

“You want to _date_ me?” Billy questioned. “Why? I wasn’t- I wasn’t nice to you before.”

“No you weren’t.” Steve agreed. “But that was a while ago and I have a feeling that’s not who you really are- I doubt it ever was. I’ve learned to look a lot deeper at things, to not hold grudges. So yeah, I want to date you. Even when you were kicking my ass I thought you were the prettiest thing I’d ever seen and I’d like to get to know you, the real you. I got a taste and I want more.”

“Okay.” Billy consented after a moment. “I’d like that.”

“Okay, great.” Steve said with a smile. “Let me take you out tonight?” Billy nodded, still dazed that this was actually happening to him. “And I’ll have a contract ready by the end the night for you to fill out and read over. Read it all the way through and only sign it if you’re okay with everything it says, understood?”

“Yes Steve.” Billy answered, squirming in his seat a bit.

“Something you want Baby?” Steve teased.

“Your cock.” Billy gasped in response. Steve smirked back at him and gestured for him to come over. Billy rose up from his chair and crossed the table to Steve’s side. He let Steve drag him down into a kiss, slow and filthy, full of dirty promises. Steve pulled him down to sit in his lap, licking his way into Billy’s mouth hungrily. Billy moaned, nipped at Steve’s lips, sucked the lower one between his own before shoving his tongue back against Steve’s. It occurred to him then, as he feels Steve’s erection against his ass, that he hadn’t really seen Steve’s cock. He always figured Steve was a bit on the big side from what he could tell through Steve’s gym shorts when they played basketball back in school and it sure as hell felt like it last night.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Steve kissed down to his neck, leaving his mouth unoccupied and free to let out his moans. Steve sucked and nipped at the skin of his neck, hoping that it bruised so everyone who saw Billy would know that he was taken. Steve pressed his fingers to Billy’s lips, all but shoved them into his mouth. Billy moaned as his mouth was suddenly stuffed with three of Steve’s fingers and he sucked on them languidly. He let out a cry as a warm sting of pain blossomed were his neck met his shoulder. Steve had bit him, not too hard but enough to sting mildly.

“I’m gonna be so good to you Baby.” He whispered against Billy’s collarbone. “I’ll break you until you’re nothing but a begging, needy mess and then I’ll put you right back together so well you’ll be on cloud nine for months from how well I took care of you.”

“Stevie!” Billy whined. “Fuck!” His hips gave a little jolt at Steve’s words and he moaned as Steve bit him again.

“You’re gonna be my baby, my pretty little baby doll. I’m gonna give it to you so good you’ll never want another, I’m going to absolutely _ruin_ you.” Steve growled, baring his teeth against Billy’s skin. He pulled back, stared as Billy’s blown eyes regarded him in confusion.

“Stevie?” Billy managed after realizing that Steve was staring at him.

“You said you wanted my cock, right Baby? You better get to it then.” Steve offered, leaning back in his chair with an almost expectant look. Billy was on his knees as soon as the words registered in his brain, reaching up impatiently to tug Steve’s sweats down. He might drool a bit once he laid eyes on Steve’s dick because quite frankly it had to be the prettiest one he’s ever seen. Steve’s was a bit thicker than his own and it was definitely a few inches longer. It was flushed red, the head close to purple in color and leaking. Billy let his hand wrap around it almost reverently, pressed his thumb over the slit and let the pre-cum gather on his finger.

“Fuck Stevie.” Billy moaned. “I shouldn’t be surprised that King Steve has a big cock but fuck.” Steve chuckled and worked his hips to follow Billy’s hand as he started to move. “I’m going to blow you every chance I get, and you’re going to fuck me at least once a day, and…Stevie, it’s so fucking _big_!”

“You’re a size queen.” Steve guessed.

“Yeah…want to be full and split open, want to feel it all the way in my teeth, want to choke on it until I’m gagging.” Billy responded, eyes never leaving Steve’s dick.

“Well then, we should get started on that.” Steve groaned as he watched Billy stick his thumb in his mouth, eyes still locked on Steve’s twitching cock.


	3. Day 9: Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie

Steve took Billy out to dinner that night and then when they got back to Steve's house he gives him a small stack of papers. Their contract.

"You weren't kidding." Billy breathed.

"Of course not." Steve responded. "Now I want you to go home and read it over thoroughly before you even think about signing."

"You want me to go home?" Billy asked, affronted. 

"I don't want you to be distracted, so yes I want you to go home."

"And if I don't like something in it?"

"Then we'll discuss it, see what kind of changes we can make." Billy nodded. That sounded reasonable.

"Can I have a kiss before I go then King Steve?" He asked with a seductive smirk. Steve rolled his eyes and pulled him forward into a messy kiss.

"Read it, think it over tomorrow, and then if there are no issues sign it and we'll go look at collars."

"Will we play?"

"Maybe. I haven't decided yet." Steve muttered.

"You want me to leave you alone for a whole day and you're saying we might not even play after we pick my collar? That's cruel Stevie." Billy pouted.

"You're such a brat. I'll think about something and if you're a good boy we'll play a bit."

 

Steve didn't realize how attached he'd actually gotten. He woke up dreading having to work and not talking to Billy for the day but he was determined not to distract or sway Billy. He needed him to be sure.

Growing up Steve's father put it into his head that he'd graduate school, go to college, and then work at his father's company. Seeing how distant and neglected his parents left him because of that company he was determined not to follow in his father's footsteps but he hadn't really known how. He'd found himself pretty could at basketball in high school but he didn't love it. He loved baseball, was great at it, and he played all throughout college but he wasn't sure he could make it to the league and it wasn't something he could really major in during school so he found another love. A love for kids and art. He became a teacher. He taught art and worked at the daycare just down the street from the middle school. It disappointed his father but it made Steve happy.

So Monday through Friday he got up at five in the morning and got ready for work. Left the house every morning thirty minutes later with his laptop bag in one hand and a thermos of coffee in the other. He parked in his designated spot and walked to his classroom, like every morning he set up everything necessary for class and once he was done he sat at his desk waiting for students to arrive while he worked on next week's lessons. He wanted to give the kids an easy week instead of going back to the textbook, maybe he'd ask Jonathan if he wouldn't mind speaking to his classes about being a professional photographer.

He heard his phone ping with the notification of a new text message, a reprimand was on the tip of his fingers as he saw who the sender was. Billy. He should of known Billy would push…the brat. He opened the message only to practically choke on his tongue in shock.

Billy was still in bed, dark purple bedsheets his background, his hair fanned around him like a halo against the pillow. He had a mischievous look on his face and he wore no make up or jewelry. He had three fingers shoved in his mouth, cheeks hollowed as he sucked on him. He was shirtless and Steve stared at the expanse of his golden skin like he didn't know what those muscles felt like in real life. The thing that really got Steve and nearly gave him a heart attack was the black lace panties Billy had on. His cock clearly hard and Steve could just barely see the beginning of a wet spot. He had a picture of Billy Hargrove, cock hard and all, in lingerie…Steve was going to die. Steve tore his eyes away from the picture to read the caption. **‘Woke up missing you…’**

Steve was going to kill him. He was going to murder Billy Hargrove the first chance he got. **‘I told you to behave’** He texted. **‘Maybe I don’t want to behave.’** Came the replay. Billy was going to be the death of him. He received another picture then and for a moment he was a bit confused because Billy wasn’t holding his phone. The photo was taken from the end of his bed while Billy was sitting up this time, a streak of yellow sunlight crossing his skin, one hand teasing at his nipples and the other going down to rub at the front of his panties. **‘Got my favorite pair all wet thinking about you, Stevie.’**

Steve groaned, his head nearly smashing into his desk because what had he gotten himself into? He stared down at his clothed dick, glaring at it for even thinking about getting hard this early in the morning.

“Mr. Harrington?”

“Jesus Christ!” Steve shouted, sitting up abruptly and hurriedly locking his phone. He heard giggles in the room and noticed for the first time that his entire class was in. He turned slightly to stare at one of his students.

“Are you okay Mr. Harrington?”

“Yes Alex, I’m fine. Is there something you need?”

“No Sir.” Alex answered. The bell rang at the moment, signaling the start of school.

“Alright then go ahead and take your seat.” Steve responded. He took a moment to compose himself as Alex went back to his seat, took a deep breath and but his phone on silent before addressing his class. It was going to be a long day.

He was tempted to look during class changes but he knew that wasn’t enough time to compose himself for the next class. He didn’t have any down time until lunch and the minute the students filed out of his class he shut the door and locked it before even touching his phone.

Billy hadn’t let up just because Steve hadn’t replied, there were three new messages. In the first Billy was starting to get that dazed look in his eyes, his cheeks pinking and his panties pulled down just far enough to free his cock, his hand wrapped around it. The second had Billy turned with his back, more like ass, to the camera with three fingers already in his hole.

“ _Fuck_!” Steve groaned, his hand shooting down to undo his pants and get to his own cock. Billy was sitting again in third picture, the flush had spread to his chest and there was a sheen of sweat to his skin. He had a dildo, a fairly large one, pressed up to his lips. **‘Not as big as you Stevie but I guess it’ll have to do.’**

Steve had never pressed a call button so quickly. He had his hand wrapped around his cock by then, tugging at it slowly.

“Stevie.” Billy moaned by way of greeting. His voice had the lighter edge to it like it had the other morning. The wet squelching of his thrusts onto his dildo almost crystal clear in Steve’s ear.

“You brat.” Steve hissed. “I shouldn’t even scene with you for this.”

“You don’t even know if I signed it.” Billy breathed.

“You fucking signed it.” Steve stated matter of factly.

“Yeah, did it last night.” Billy gasped.

“Did you really wake up like that Baby? Woke up hard and leakin’ ‘cause you were missin’ me?”

“Yes.” Billy whimpered. “Had a wet dream Stevie, woke up so hard it hurt.”

“Oh? And what were you dreamin’ about?” Steve asked.

“You were so rough with me.” Billy whined. “Fuck, you…you picked me up and- _god_ \- and fucked me on that big dining table you got. Gave it to me so good.”

“Mm, had a nice dream so you woke up and was naughty.” Steve mused, voice hitching as he plays with the head of his cock.

“St-Stevie!” Billy keened. Steve could practically see him clearly in his head, he wanted him so bad.

“I told you to wait, didn’t I Baby?”

“Yes.”

“But you were naughty and didn’t wait, what does that mean?”

“Gotta spank me.”

“That’s right Baby.” Steve agreed. “Since you already signed it I guess there’s no reason to wait is there?”

“No. _**Oh God**_!” Billy’s voice rose suddenly and Steve smirked to himself.

“Did you find your spot all by yourself Baby?” He teased.

“Yes, yes! There, there, there!” Billy chanted.

“Almost there Baby, so close to coming.” Steve groaned as he felt his orgasm approaching.

“Stevie, Stevie, _oh fuck_!” Billy cried out.

“Billy!” Steve choked out, trying to keep it as quiet as possible as he reached his peak. “Did so good for me Baby.” Billy gave a light sound in reply. “I have to go.” Steve murmured as he looked at the time. “You okay?”

“Perfect.” Billy sighed in response. “I’ll see you tonight?”

“Yeah Baby, tonight.” Steve agreed before handing up. He had just enough time to try and clean himself up before his next class started to file in.

His last period is a free one and just as he’s leaving to head down to the daycare he gets one more message. Billy’s on his knees, panties pushed aside were the dildo stretches him open and the front of his panties covered in cum. **‘So good to me Stevie.’**

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Steve groaned. Billy Hargrove was gonna give him a heart attack.

Steve’s never been so happy to be done with the kids like this. He gets to his house just a while before Billy and he pulled him into a kiss the minute he arrived.

“Strip.” He growled against Billy’s lip, still strung out even though he came once already. He watched as Billy did as told, contemplating what to do. “I’m going to tie you up and give you your spanking if you’re good then I’m going to fuck you on that dining room table you dreamed about after, color?”

“Green Steve.”

“Your safeword?”

“Camero.”

“And mine?”

“Gorgon.”

“Good, wait here.” Steve turned and headed up to his room to grab one of his silk ties and lube from his chest in his closet. Billy was still in the same exact spot when Steve came back and he gave him a light kiss in reward. “Hands behind your back.” He instructed. Billy brought his hands back, wrist crossing, for Steve to tie. “Okay?” Steve questioned after tying his hands.

“Yes Steve.” Billy answered. Steve pulled him up and walked them to the living room couch, he placed Billy ass up in his lap after sitting.

“How many do you think you earned?” He asked.

“Twelve Steve.” Billy answered. He knew ten would probably get him in his on the edge of his head space.

“Twelve it is then.” Steve agreed. “Count.” He didn’t give Billy a chance to brace himself before his hand comes down on Billy’s right cheek.

“One.” Billy gasped. The next landed on his left cheek.

“Two.” Billy hissed. Steve hit the left cheek again, surprising Billy. “Three.” He moaned. He was already squirming two hits later, whining with the hit. By the seventh hit he’s whimpering just a bit and his ass is starting to bloom red. By the ninth hit he’s rubbing up against Steve’s thighs a low keen in his throat. He cried out the number on Twelve a d Steve is sure that a few more and Billy would have been in tears. He turned him so that he sat in his lap and Billy hissed as Steve’s hands grab at his ass.

“Color?”

“Green Steve.” Billy managed to respond. Steve stood then and carried him over into the dining room to the big, unused table there.

“How did I fuck you in your dream Baby Doll?” Steve asked as he finally took off his own pants and boxers.

“You had me on my back.” Billy moaned. “But I- will you fuck me from the back please?”

“Always so polite.” Steve praised, pushing Billy forward the lean over the table. “Fucked yourself good on that dildo, huh Baby Doll?” Steve asked as he rubbed at Billy’s still gaping hole.

“Couldn’t stop.” Billy whined. “Kept thinking about you and getting horny.” Steve hummed in understanding, slicking up his cock and pushing into Billy without a word. “Oh shit, Steve.”

“There you go Baby Doll.” Steve crooned. “All filled up just like you want. Color?”

“Green Steve” Billy moaned. Remembering that Billy said he was rough with him, Steve drew his hips back before snapping forward. He gave Billy no time to adjust, immediately fucking into him fast and tough- just like his baby doll wanted. His hands moved from Billy’s hips, over his arched back, and to his hair.

“You want it Baby Doll?” Steve asked, tugging lightly.

“Yes Steve!” Billy moaned, squirming at the pleasurable sting he felt every time Steve’s pelvis met his ass.

“Don’t run Baby Doll.” Steve reprimanded, pulling Billy back to meet his hips by his hair.

“Steve, I’m so close! Please may I come, _please_?” Billy begged.

“Always so polite.” Steve practically snarled. “You can come.” Billy keened as his reached his peak a few thrust after and the sudden tightness around his cock has Steve coming with a drawn out moan of Billy’s name. “Okay?” Steve asked after catching his breath.

“Yeah.” Billy breathed. “Floaty.”

“I’m glad, let’s get you upstairs.” Steve responded.

“Keep my hands bound?” Billy questioned.

“If that’s what you want.” Billy nodded sluggishly. Steve chuckled at it, pulling Billy into his arms. “Then we’ll keep your hands bounds.”


	4. Day 11: Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing

The next night Steve took Billy to LuvBite, it was were most people in the community went to buy their stuff for scenes, most of the things in Steve's chest were bought here.

"Hi Steve!" Called the cashier as they entered.

"Hey Veronica, doing okay?" He responded with a smile.

"Yup, doing great. And I told you to just call me Ronnie. What are you looking to get today?"

"Collars." Veronica's eyes darted to Billy, smiling brightly.

"What kind are you looking to get?" She asked. Steve turned to Billy, silently asking him.

"Solid color." Billy started. "Not too thick, heavy, or rough on the skin. I want something that I can wear all the time."

"Okay...most of our selections give you the solid color options." Veronica stated as she lead them back to the collar section. She lead them past the thicker collars and the ones with locks, bells, or lots of spikes and jewels. "Leather is your best bet. It's durable and pretty inconspicuous, with your hair down no one will even notice the buckle, but since we're all about great quality they're a bit costly. Since you want long wear we've got some with a...padded inside so it doesn't chafe but you do still need to take care with it. Leather can develop an odor if not taken care of properly." She pointed to the section of shelves that fit her description. "Have a look and if you find any thing that suits you bring it back up front and we can discuss engravings." She left them then to head back to the register.

Billy looked between the shelves for a while before picking a black leather collar with nothing but the d-ring in the middle.

"What about this one?" Steve asked as he grabbed a pink, leather one with crystals along the top and bottom. The d-ring along the side.

"Not exactly something I can wear everyday." Billy answered. "And I can barely afford one, let alone two."

"Good thing you're not paying then." Steve responded. "One for my baby and one for my baby doll. You gave me your kink and limits list, remember?"

"Oh." Billy breathed, realizing what Steve meant. "I- it's pretty." He conceded after a moment.

"Want it?" Steve questioned.

"Yes, please." Billy answered truthfully.

"Always so polite." Steve praised before kissing him quickly. Billy wondered off to look around the store while Steve headed back to the register. He explained what he wanted for each collar and Veronica put in the order.

"They should be ready two days from now. You'll be notified if it may take longer than that." She explained as she gave him his receipt. "I'm glad you found yourself a sub, Steve."

"Me too." Steve responded with smile.

"Come on Princess." Billy called from the door. "I'm getting hungry."

"He's such a brat…see you later Ronnie." Steve muttered to her.

"Have a good night!" She responded loud enough for Billy to hear as well.

"I should probably get going, huh?" Billy sighed a few hours later. "King Steve's gotta get up bright and early to inspire the youth."

"Or you could stay, lay around here all day and then let me play with you when I get back?"

"Oh? Does King Steve want me to play little housewife for him?" Billy teased, leaning forward to look Steve in the eye mischievously. "Spend the day getting stressed out by kids just to come home and fuck the irritation out?"

"Don't be a brat about it." Steve grumbled. "And get your ass upstairs, I know you wanna cuddle." Billy did as told, already making plans to absolutely rock Steve's world tomorrow.

 

The next morning Billy woke up before Steve. He threw the covers back and slid down to lay between Steve's legs. He took Steve's half hard cock in hand, stroked it and rubbed at the vein on the underside of it until Steve's breath was coming out heavy and he was fully hard. He mouthed at the head, licked and kissed and then sucked at it when precum started to leak. Steve let out a sigh in his sleep and Billy's head pushed forward, taking Steve in deeper. His hips rolled against the bed, rubbing his own cock into the sheets. Billy worked lower, drooling and mewling, until his nose pressed against the patch of dark hair as he took Steve all the way in. He heard Steve groan but he couldn't be bothered to look up at him. In all honesty Billy was pretty sure he'd be content to spend the rest of his life like this.

Steve moaned as he slowly became aware of the warm, wet heat wrapped around his cock and teasing him. He looked down to find Billy between his legs, mouth stuffed with his cock. His eyes were closed and even with his mouth wrapped around Steve's dick Steve can still tell that he had a blissed out look on his face. He was moaning filthily and Steve had never met someone so wonton about sucking dick. His eyes traveled down Billy's back to watch his hips move to rut into the bed.

"Billy." Steve groaned. "Fuck, so good Baby." It wasn't long before his body went taut, pleasure crashing into him like a huge wave as he came. Billy sat back, whimpered pitifully as he licked his lips.

"Morning Stevie." He gasped as Steve wrapped a hand around his cock.

"Mornin' Baby, sleep good?" Steve responded. Billy nodded jerkily, shuddering as his orgasm rushed through him. Billy flopped back, head resting at the foot of the bed. "What was that for?"

"I told you I'd suck your cock every chance I get." Billy breathed.

"Prettiest alarm clock I got then." Steve joked. Billy hummed happily. Steve climbed out of bed and went about getting ready for work.

Billy hadn't moved from the bed the entire time it took Steve to get ready in fact it looked as though he might go back to sleep.

"I'll see you tonight." Steve said by way of goodbye.

"Sure you can't be just a little late?" Billy retorted as he eyed Steve. He wore a navy blue polo shirt, khakis, and loafers. Nothing extravagant and Billy assumed is wasn't that much different then what he wore everyday but he'd never seen Steve dressed in anything besides t-shirts, jeans, and sneakers.

"No can do." Steve answered as he leaned forward for a kiss.

"Mm, have great day at work Honey." Billy drawled once they pulled apart. Steve laughed lightly before taking his leave. Billy waited until he was sure Steve was gone before getting up himself. He needed to make a quick trip to his apartment.

 

Steve isn't sure if Billy is psychic or just a lucky guesser because he does in fact have a bit of a shitty day. It's all because of the bane of Steve's existence manifested in the form of Mr. Ferguson and Ms. Christians. Eugene Ferguson is one of the fifth grade math teachers and he practically loathed the ground Steve walked on while Martha Christians was the mother of a student in his third period class who was certain that Steve was meant to be lucky husband number three. He's had to deal with Mr. Ferguson's snide remarks for the last three years and he had rejected Ms. Christians a total of now thirty-seven times, he was at his wits end quite frankly when it came to the two of them.

So he was admittedly just a little wound up when he got home but that all but dissipated when he caught sight of Billy upon entering his house. His mouth dropped open and he blinked. Billy had on a dress and heels and was that **lipstick**? _Did he shave?_ Steve was going to **_die_**.

"I...what-?" He sputtered. Billy smirked, lips a bright cherry red.

"You wanted to come home to a housewife." He supplied. "I'm not much on baking so there's no pie waiting for you put I did make dinner."

Steve stared.

And blinked.

Then stared some more.

"Did I break you Honey?" Billy laughed, twirling just to see it got a reaction. Steve was on him lightning fast, Billy's thankful that dress was so short as he wrapped his legs around Steve. "Gosh Honey, you must have missed me real bad while working." Steve groaned, he didn't have time for snark since his brain was still leaking out of his dick. Jesus Christ, Billy **had** shaved.

"You- fuck." Steve hissed as he sat back onto the couch, Billy in his lap. "You look so good, oh my god."

"You said we were gonna play when you got home, too tired?" Billy teased.

"Hell no." Steve answered. "What's your safeword?"

"Camero." Bill sighed.

"And mine?"

"Gorgon."

"Good, wait here." Steve set Billy on the couch, gave him a once over before making his way upstairs to his room. He came back down a few seconds later with a small box and pulled Billy back into his lap. "Do you know what's in that box?" Steve asked as he rubbed his hands against Billy's smooth legs.

"No Steve." Billy answered breathlessly. Steve flipped open the lid of the box, inside were an assortment of small silicone or stainless steel rods. Some were short and others long, slim and fat, smooth and ribbed. "Oh!"

"You know what these are, yes?" Billy nodded and Steve's hands traveled up to his panties, fingers tracing along the waistband. "You have to speak up Baby Doll."

"Yes Steve." Billy sighed. "I know what they're for."

"Color?"

"Green."

"Relax for me Baby Doll." Steve ordered, one hand pushing the hem of Billy's dress up and the other pulling Billy's cock out of his panties. "Which one do you want Baby Doll?" Billy looked them over before pointing to a long, beaded, stainless steel one about an inch in length. Steve reached over into the side table for the bottle of lube that was kept there. Billy watched, eyelashes lowering, and Steve slicked up the sound. "Color?"

"Green." Billy answered with a nod. Steve smirked and slipped the sound into the slit at the head of his sub's cock. Billy hisses, but nodded almost frantically to indicate he didn't want it to stop. "Fuck." He moaned. Steve's hand is warm on his cock but the sound felt even warmer, spreading a burning sensation down his dick as it slid in deeper, steadied by Steve's other hand. He forced himself to keep still even though all he wanted was to squirm. He can feel Steve's breath, hot against his neck, and tilted his head back to rest against Steve's shoulder.

"Feel good Baby Doll?" Steve murmured, his voice low and teasing. Billy whined, his fist clinching on either side of them. "Want it deeper?"

"Please Steve." Billy begged, voice soft and needy already. Steve pushed a little on the sound, keeping Billy's still-soft cock angled carefully so it eases in without risking a scrape, pressure building white-hot inside as the steel rod goes farther. Billy keened, angled his head to kiss at the corner of Steve's mouth and tried to not let the sensations carry him too far away. His mouth remained opened, breath coming out in harsh pants.

"You look so good Baby Doll." Steve purred. "Had a shitty day, was gonna fuck it out just like you said but then you came out all dolled up and in this pretty little dress." Billy let out a harsh breath and a strangled noise left his lips in response. "Still wanna fuck you though, make your pretty little pussy come."

"Fuck Steve!" Billy cried out. "Please, please, please." Steve chuckled, slowly pulling the sound out.

"You're gonna ride me, Baby Doll, just like this in your pretty dress." Steve stated, thumb running over Billy's lips and smudging his lipstick. "So fucking pretty." He directed Billy off his lap, slicked up his hand before tossing the lube to Billy and telling him to prep himself. Billy turned over, folding himself over the arm of the couch and pouring lube onto his fingers. One hand pulled his panties to the side while the other teased his hole, a finger slipping in slowly.

"Y'know Baby Doll," Steve started, one slick hand stroking his cock. "I used to think about this sometimes. After everyone left the locker room in gym class I'd jerk off thinking about how good it would be to take you over my knee, spank you until your ass was cherry red and you were crying. Always thought about fucking you silly until you were nothing but a sobbing mess. Every time I saw you at parties I'd fantasize about dragging you into some room, eat you out still you were sopping wet." Jesus Christ Steve had a mouth on him. Billy pressed in a second finger, groaning at both the intrusion and Steve's words.

"Did they tell you, all the girls in school who you asked about me, did they tell you what they liked most about me?" Billy nodded, a whimper tearing through his throat. "What'd they like most Baby Doll?"

"Your tongue." Billy hissed. "Said- said you were so good at eating 'em out."

"Yeah, wanted that didn't you Baby Doll? Wanted me to eat out your pretty pussy just to see if I was as good as they said."

"Please Steve, fuck please."

“Come sit on my cock Baby Doll.” Steve growled. Billy scrambled back, practically threw himself in Steve’s lap. He grabbed hold of Steve’s cock, his other hand holding his panties aside again, and lowered himself. “That’s it, good girl.”

“Jesus fuck.” Billy gasped, a shudder going through him at Steve’s words. “I- I didn’t…”

“Didn’t what Baby Doll?” Steve asked as he bottomed out, his hands gripping Billy’s hips.

“Never thought you’d have such a dirty mouth Steve.” Billy groaned. His head fell back and Steve planted his feet before pulling out. He pushed back in roughly, used Billy’s hips to guide his body down just as harshly. “Steve, Steve!”

“Said you wanted me to fuck out my frustration, isn’t this what you wanted Baby Doll?”

“Yes Steve!” Billy wailed as Steve nailed his prostate.

“Mm, want you to come for me Baby Doll. Feel your pussy get nice and tight around my cock so I can fill you up.” Steve whispered almost savagely into his ear. “You’ll be swollen from how good I’m fucking you.”

“ _Oh_!” It felt like the air was being knocked out of Billy and he curled forward into Steve as he came. He let Steve pull him into a kiss, dazed and sluggish, and swallowed the moan of his name that Steve let out as he came. He blacked out a bit, couldn’t feel or see anything besides the beating of his own heart and the buzzing feeling just under his skin. When he came to he was on his side, his head in Steve’s lap as the dom ran his hand through his curls. He’s not sticky so Steve must have cleaned him up already.

“Okay Baby?” Steve questioned quietly.

“Yeah Stevie, feel good.” He responded. Steve smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead. “Dinner’s probably cold now.”

“Mm, we’ll just warm it up later.”


	5. Day 15: Overstimulation | Uniforms

Billy had been trying really hard to be a good person. Well...he was always a good person, he just didn't show it. It was a fifty-fifty bet day by day. Some days it was easy to let go of his anger, his hatred, his fear and other days it felt practically impossible. Those days he was, quite frankly, a dick. He lashed out, he spewed insults, he instigated arguments and fights. It wasn't as bad as when Neil was still around- back then he was vicious to everyone so that they wouldn't question his life and he was especially vicious to people he knew his dad loathed- people like himself and people like Lucas Sinclair. It never made Neil like him and it always made Billy sick to his stomach. He tried to keep his interactions with people to a minimum on those kinds of days.

Today was one of those days. He woke up pretty grumpy, largely because he couldn't suck Steve's cock since he was at his own apartment and had to work but there was a small part that was upset because he hated his job. Well he hated the place he worked at not necessarily the job he had. He didn't mind waiting or bartending (he kind of liked it) but the uniform sucked, all the women hit on him, and his boss David couldn't keep his hands to himself. David was one hundred percent sure that they were packed and bustling because everyone came hoping to have the pretty blonde boy wait on them.

There was also this awful voice in Billy's head that sounded suspiciously like Neil Hargrove whispering vicious insults in his ear. Billy knew that he couldn't curl up in bed and cry every time he had one of those days so he sucked it up like usual and got ready for work. He had the afternoon shift today and the night shift tomorrow so the only saving grace was that he'd finally get to see Steve again.

They had only really been a part for a day, Billy having worked the night shift the day before, but he still missed him. Even though he was trying to be a better person Steve knew him...really knew him and was probably the closest, most realest thing to a friend that Billy had ever had. His uniform had to be the absolute worse thing. It was a simple red shirt and black pants but the shirt was probably three sizes too small and practically showed as much skin as possible, considering the comments and ass grabbing he received (mostly from David) the pants were no better.

Since he chose to speak less on his bad days David tended to touch him more, which brought Neil's voice calling him a slut and whore to the forefront. A few coworkers tend to whisper about his weird personality changes, about how he's no fun to be around. Neil's voice usually hisses that he's unloved and unwanted then. Billy was getting better at not giving in, he had three hours left of his shift when he started to snap at his coworkers, flirt and joke obnoxiously with customers to get rises out of them.

That was also when Steve walked in- with Jonathan Byers and Nancy Wheeler. Fuck, Shelley Greyson (the hostess on his shift) sat them in his section. Maybe this was a good thing, he was sure he deserved a spanking especially after what he said to Nick García, another waiter, a few moments prior anyways. He sucked in a breath before heading to their booth.

"Good afternoon, what can I get you to drink?" He greeted.

"Billy!" Steve exclaimed, headed snapping up.

"Nice to see you too Harrington." Billy sneered. _'Stop it.'_ Steve's smile fell a bit at that. "What do you want to drink?"

"I see you're still an asshole." Nancy muttered.

"I see you're still a flat chested bitch." Billy retorted. Nancy opened her mouth to snap back but Jonathan grabbed hold of her shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Are you going to get something to drink or not?"

"A Coke please." Jonathan answered.

"Water." Nancy managed through clenched teeth.

"No-nothing for me." Steve spoke.

"Princess too good for a drink?" Billy teased meanly. _'Shut up!'_ Steve's face hardened and he glared at Billy. Billy left as quick as possible to get their drinks.

"I thought you said he was nice." Jonathan said once Billy was out of sight.

"He was…is." Steve answered, a hint of confusion in his tone. Jonathan cocked an eyebrow before letting the topic go and flipping through his menu.

"Seemed like the same old Hargrove to me." Nancy grumbled. "How did you to even meet up?"

"He was at that party Jonathan had me go to." Steve answered. "We- he wasn't like that."

"The D/S one? You two friends now or something?" Nancy questioned.

"Yeah the D/S one. He's my boyfriend and my sub now." Steve stated.

"What the fuck Steve?" Nancy gasped. She turned to Jonathan then. "You knew this and didn't tell me?" Jonathan shrugged halfheartedly, eyes never leaving his menu. Billy came back then with a Coke and water, he set them in front of Jonathan and Nancy respectively.

"Ready to order?" He asked. Steve watched him as Jonathan and Nancy ordered. He was tense and there was a sad look in his eyes. "What about you, Pretty Boy? Too good to eat too?" _'You're ruining everything!'_ Even though the words were meant to be mean Steve noticed that there was no harshness, no bite, to them. He ordered something at random, mind thinking on how he should handle this. Billy left them again and Steve asked Nancy about work at the precinct, discussed with Jonathan about him speaking with Steve's classes the following week, asked about how Mike and Will were doing.

"Him and El are doing real good." Nancy answered about her brother. "I'm really proud of him."

"Will's doing great too, I think he's got a crush on one someone from one of his classes but he won't tell me." Jonathan added. "Dustin still keeping in touch with you?"

"Calls every once in a while to check that I'm still alive." Steve chuckled. "What about Lucas and Max?"

"Heard they were doing okay but I guess your boyfriend would know more." Nancy responded. "What are you gonna do about him anyways?"

"I'm definitely **not** talking about this with you guys right now." Steve replied.

Billy came back with their food not long after and he tried hard not to say anything rude to any of them, sometimes it felt like his mouth was on autopilot though. He watched their table while waiting on others with a hint of jealousy. A hour and a half later Jonathan and Nancy asked for their half of the check and leave Steve with promises of getting together again soon.

“You were pretty shitty, Billy.” Steve stated as Billy grabbed the two empty plates.

“Not everyone can be all sunshine and rainbows like good ol’ King Steve.” Billy snapped. _‘He’s going to hate you for this.’_ Steve grabbed hold of his hand.

“What’s the matter Baby?” He asked. He watched Billy’s eyes soften just a bit before they hardened again.

“There’s nothing wrong.” He snarled back. _‘You’re lying.’_

Steve sat there for the remainder of Billy’s shift, watched him quite blatantly as he gave everyone hell for seemingly no reason. He got his check as Billy’s shift neared its end and then made his way outside to wait for Billy by his Camaro.

“Stalking me now Harrington?” Billy sneered. _‘You’re such a fuck up.’_

“Keys.” Steve responded, holding out his hand. Billy frowned at it but placed his keys in Steve’s hand. “Get in.” Steve ordered, jerking his head towards the passenger seat. Billy bit his tongue to keep from lashing out and obeyed. It was quiet as Steve got in, started the car, and pulled out of The Red Boar Tavern’s parking lot. “Get your cock out.” Steve ordered. Billy’s eyes snapped towards him and his mouth dropped open.

“I-.” He started to protest.

“ _Now_ Baby Doll, it wasn’t a request.” Steve interrupted, his eyes never leaving the road. “You’ve been very naughty and mean today, if you can’t say anything nice then you won’t say anything at all.”

“But I-.” Billy started again only to quiet at the stern look Steve gave him.

“You’re going to come over and over and over again until you tell me exactly what’s wrong, you will speak only when spoken to. Is that understood?” Steve explained.

“Yes Steve.”

“What’s your safeword?”

“Camero.”

“What’s mine?”

“Gorgon.”

“And your color?”

“Green.”

“Lube?” Steve questioned as Billy worked his too tight pants down to free his hardening cock.

“Always in the glovebox.” Billy answered.

“Get it.” Steve responded. He heard the sound of the glovebox opening and then closing seconds later, the low snick sound of a cap being opened. Billy moaned as he wrapped a slick hand around his cock, stroking slowly. He liked being watched but Steve wasn’t paying him any attention, kept driving as if Billy wasn’t even there.

“Steve!” He whined, his hips jerking up to follow his hand.

“I said no talking.” Steve reprimanded. Billy moaned and came with a twist of his wrist at the head of his cock. His body relaxed, cum cooling against his belly. “Keep going. I didn’t say you could stop.” Billy made a small noise and grabbed hold of his cock again, his body twitched in over sensitivity as he started to stroke again.

After the second orgasm, Steve reached over with one hand and forced a third out of him before they finally reached his house. Billy thought that’d be the end of it, three would surely be enough. He was completely wrong. Steve dropped to his knees the minute the front door closed and swallowed Billy’s softened cock. Billy keened, hands pushing at Steve’s shoulders. His cock was thickening but it was too much. Too much but he wanted more. Steve made him come again like that before he dragged a shaky legged Billy upstairs. He told Billy to take off his pants before pushing the younger man face down onto his bed. He pulled Billy up onto his knees, instructed him to fuck his own hand and makes Billy come with first his tongue and then his fingers. Billy was practically coming dry at that point and Steve only gave him a few minutes to recuperate before he’s on him again. He had Billy come on both a vibrator and a dildo, by that time Billy had turned into a absolute mess.

He was starting to get a dazed look in his tear filled eyes and hadn’t tried to speak unless Steve asked for his color. His movements were getting jerky, his body squirming and twitching when touched. When Steve bottomed out the sound he made was broken, split between pleasure and pain, too much and not enough.

“Tell me what’s wrong Baby Doll.” Steve questioned, rolling his hips slowly so Billy felt everything. “Just tell me.” Billy shook his head, breath hitching. “Then you’ll have to come again, and again, and again.” Billy’s nails dug into his back and he keened as Steve hit his prostate repeatedly.

Billy came with a dry sob, tears flowing freely. He gripped Steve tightly and shattered.

“I’m so sorry!” He wailed, body shaking. “He was always so m-mean to me and it wasn’t fa-fair. I tried, I really tried, but nothing made him like me…nothing made him wa-want to love me. I m-miss my mom and I hate the Red Boar an-and David’s always grabbing my ass and trying to kiss me. He’s always in my head, always reminding me that I’m worthless, I’m disgusting, and that I should just die and sometimes I just really want to.” Billy couldn’t seem to stop the words from leaving his mouth once he started.

“And I _know_ I shouldn’t have said the things I did but I just get _so angry_ and I start talking like him and it makes me sick and I hate myself for it. Please don’t be mad at me, don’t leave me! I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Steve hushed him, leaned down to wrap his body around Billy’s.

“I’m not mad Baby, it’s okay. Everything’s okay. You did so good, so good for me.” He whispered, pressing kisses into Billy’s face. Billy hiccuped and shut his eyes tight. This was so embarrassing. “He was a terrible person and he treated you terribly. You didn’t deserve that, any of it. He was wrong. You’re not worthless and you’re not disgusting. You’re so beautiful Baby, inside and out- you don’t have to hide that. I’m so sorry about your mom but I know she loved you and she wouldn’t want you to feel like this. I don’t want you to feel like this.”

Billy laid there as Steve cleaned the up and stripped them both, his breathing slowly returning to normal as he calmed down and cried everything out. Steve gathered him up in his arms and held him close.

“David has no right to put his hands on you or force you to do anything with him.” Steve practically hissed vehemently in his ear. “It’s your body and your decision who gets to do what with it **not** his.”

“Already yours Stevie.” Billy muttered, voice slurred and eyelids drooping. Steve kissed his temple, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah Baby, already mine.” He agreed.


	6. Days 17 and 18: Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial | Fucking Machine

Steve had trouble sleeping sometimes. Usually it was due to night terrors but this time he just couldn't stop thinking about what Billy told him. He knew Billy's father had hurt him but he never imagined it to be to this degree and Steve was two seconds away from resolving himself to beating the shit out of this David guy for even looking at Billy the wrong way. When he couldn't sleep Steve often ended up in his studio, he found it helped to draw or paint his nightmares or just anything in general. His students loved his work and Jonathan helped him sell pieces when the room got to be too cluttered.

So that was were he was. He had an easel, chair, and small table set up next to the window. A shelf full of supplies along one wall next to the rack full of empty canvases in various sizes. On the other wall was a clock, record player, and storage crates packed full of various records. Steve sat at the easel absentmindedly drawing with pastels, he wasn’t trying to draw anything in particular really. The song “I’m Only Sleeping” from The Beatles’ album _Revolver_ playing ironically in the background.

“Hey.” He heard Billy’s voice suddenly speak up. Steve turned slightly to find Billy standing the doorway. His hair was damp causing it to have less volume, look darker in color, and the curls to be even tighter. He was bare faced and the only jewelry he had on were the simple stud earrings in his ears. He was wearing another one of Steve’s sweatshirts again.

“Hey.” Steve responded with a smile. “Sleep well?” Billy nodded, eyeing the room curiously. “You can come in and look if you want.” Billy came in hesitantly, going first to the finished canvases lying just behind Steve.

“What is this thing?” Billy asked as he help up a canvas. It was an acrylic painting of a large, bipedal creature with dark greenish skin and it’s head opened like flower petals, teeth lining it like a Venus Fly Trap and around the gaping hole that was presumably its mouth. It’s body was similar to a human’s except for the long claw finger and feet and the head.

“That is a Demogorgon.” Steve answered.

“Gorgon…” Billy murmured. “What made you draw it?”

“Dreamt it. Been dreaming it for years- the kids called it a Demogorgon after some thing in Dungeons and Dragons.” Steve explained. “That’s an adult one. It’s carnivorous.”

“And this?” Billy questioned as he held up a charcoal drawing.

“That’s The Mind Flayer. It controls the Demogorgons. I think they came up with that from Dungeons and Dragons too.” Steve told him. Billy picked up an oil painting next that looked suspiciously like Hawkins but darker, colder.

“And they live in Hawkins?” He guessed.

“Well…yes and no.” Steve answered. “They live in The Upside Down…it’s an alternate dimension that exists parallel to ours. It’s basically one big hive, everything in it is connected to The Mind Flayer and they can invade our dimension through The Gate.” Billy turned to look at him with raised eyebrows. Steve shrugged. “The kids and I have a wild imagination. The pictures all came from my nightmares but Dustin and El came up with the names and the others came up with this big elaborate story to go along with it. My classes find them entertaining.” He turned back to his current canvas and began working again.

“Do you…do you have nightmares often?” Billy asked. Steve shrugged again.

“I try to work myself enough that my mind can’t think of anything but sleep, it’s gotten better but it’s usually either nightmares or Insomnia if I’m not dog tired.”

“Do they still scare you? The nightmares?”

“Yeah…but I guess it’s not so bad. I’m making money off it and the kids got to stretch their imaginations. I think Will and Mike even started writing the stuff down.”

“Is that the thing Max used to always talk about? Stranger Things? Did they make it into a book or something?”

“Yeah…or something.” Steve chuckled. Billy put the canvas back in its place and made his way to stand behind Steve. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, watched as he worked.

“Did they come?” He asked after a while, unable to help himself.

“Yeah…” Steve answered, an edge of excitement to his voice. They kiss heatedly, Steve whispering some of the filthiest things in between just a filthy clashes of tongue. “They’re in the play chest, go get ‘em for me? And a blindfold and cushion too.” Billy nearly tripped in his haste to get back to Steve’s room, Steve smirking as he watched.

Billy came back moments later with a blindfold and floor cushion in one hand and a small black box in the other. There was a giddiness to him that Steve had never seen before and it had him smiling. He turned from the easel fully to face Billy, taking the items from his hands and placing the cushion at his feet.

“Kneel Baby Doll.” He ordered, his voice taking on the firm edge of a Dom. Billy dropped almost instantly to his knees. Steve reached into the box and pulled out the pink collar before placing the box onto the floor, showing it to Billy for the first time. There was a metal plate in the front now with “BABY DOLL” engraved into it as well as “Submissive of Steve Harrington” just underneath. “You understand that this is the final part of our contract? That you’re my submissive and mine alone?”

“Yes Steve.” Billy answered, his voice breathless.

“When we scene you will wear this collar and nothing else unless it’s been decided otherwise. Do you understand?” Steve continued.

“Yes Steve.” Billy agreed in a rush, his eyes dilating.

“Then take off your shirt.” Steve responded. Billy practically ripped the sweatshirt off, his sun-kissed skin completely bared for Steve to stare at. Steve instructed Billy to turn around before leaning forward to buckle the collar around Billy’s neck. He gave Billy a moment to marvel at it before moving on to starting their scene. He blindfolded Billy once given the green light and told him to wait while he set some things up.

Billy could hear Steve leave the room and come back a few minutes later. He heard the soft sound of another cushion being dropped onto the floor followed by a heavier sound as something else was placed on the ground. He heard the sound of something being plugged in and turned on. Steve spoke then and told him to remove his blindfold. Billy did and his breath hitched as he saw what Steve had brought. Billy had never seen an actual fucking machine before but that was exactly what he was staring at.

“Color?” Steve asked.

“Green.” Billy answered quickly. Steve made his way back to his stool and handed Billy a bottle of lube. Billy slicks up his fingers as quick as possible, one hand wrapping around his hardening cock and the fingers of his other pressing at his entrance. Billy used to think about this all the time, about having Steve watch him as he opened himself up. Eyes hungry and wanting. He sucked in a sharp breath as his body gives way to his index finger.

“Feel good Baby Doll?” Steve questioned, eyes fixed on his sub.

“Yes Steve.” Billy whimpered, a second finger joining the first and his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. He watched as Steve spread his legs, pushing his sleep pants down just far enough to let his cock free. Billy moaned at the sight of it, he’s never wanted a cock in his mouth and his ass at the same time before. A third finger joined his first two and brushes against his prostate.

“Found your spot Baby Doll?” Steve questioned as Billy fucked his hand with more vigor. Billy nodded, the hand wrapped around his cock speeding up. He might just come before he even gets to the machine. Steve made a sound, as if he could hear Billy’s thoughts and disapproved. “Don’t want you coming until I say so, can you hold off?”

“Yes Steve.” Billy answered and gripped his cock tight to stave off his orgasm.

“You ready? Color?”

“Green. I’m ready Steve, please can I?”

“So polite Baby Doll, go on then.” Billy made his way over to the fucking machine, bottle of lube in hand. He noticed for the first time a remote connected to the machine in Steve’s hand. He made quick work of lubing up the dildo attached. The cushion Steve brought was bigger than the floor cushion, a little longer than a pillow and much more fluffy. He instructs Billy to lay on his back on it, right in front of the machine. As Billy did this Steve moves his easel aside so that nothing obstructed his view of Billy.

Steve never thought, not even in his wildest fantasies, that he’d be watching Billy Hargrove situate himself to get fucked by a machine that Steve had control over. It’s better than everything Steve’s imagined and then some as he switched the machine on after Billy whined impatiently that his color was green. It fucked Billy slowly, rhythmically and he watched as Billy’s mouth dropped open.

“Steve!” Billy cried out.

“I got you Baby Doll, you just lay there and take it.” Steve responded, he grabbed the discarded lube and had a slick hand wrapping around his own cock in seconds. Billy let out a choked sound and Steve pressed the button that has the machine picking up speed.

Billy’s back arched, his head pressing into the cushion, and his hands scrabbling to clutch hold of something. Steve bit his lip, cutting the moan that wanted to spill from his lips off.

“You want it real bad don’t you, Baby Doll?” Steve inquired, twisting his wrist on the upstroke of his cock. Billy nodded, a small sound leaving his throat. “How’s it feel?”

“So good.” Billy managed. “Always make it so good Steve. Can I cum? Please, can I cum?”

“Not yet.” Steve denied firmly. He turned the machine up, the dildo moving picked up speed, and Billy moaned. He was so beautiful, golden hair and skin, in nothing but his pink collar getting fucked six ways to Sunday. “We’re gonna be here for a while Baby Doll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to decide which days to do for this chapter.


	7. Days 19 and 20: Public | Cock-Warming | Dirty Talk

Steve didn't go to the club often, maybe two or three times a month, and he'd never gone with a submissive of his own. He's gone to play and sometimes even brought someone home to scene with and a lot of them were good friends of his now but he'd never had someone like Billy. 

The Play House was nothing like most people not in the community would expect. It had tight security and even tighter rules. Those rules were taken very seriously and depending on circumstances breaking them could lead to anything from being removed for the night to legal actions. The main floor was were the bar and multiple lounge areas were located as well as several small stages for public demonstrations (Steve's even held a few himself when he worked here while going through school). They kept a bulletin board near the entrance with upcoming events, rules, home parties being held by employees or trusted club goers, and other helpful information. 

The second floor which held dozens of play rooms, to get a room both parties had to sign a waiver acknowledging that they understood all the rules and regulations and consented and you weren't allowed in if you were intoxicated. There was a panic button in each room in case someone needed help or security.

Steve always found that he felt at home here, he had never felt awkward or nervous even when he was first finding everything out, and he knew just about everyone who was an employee or a regular. It was kind of like high school again but this time everyone he associated himself with he genuinely liked and he didn't have to act a certain way to appease them, they like him for who he really was. Mr. Ferguson would probably have a fit and complain to the school board if he could see Steve now. Silk wasn't usually Steve's thing, more Billy's honestly, but he wore a silk black shirt, one of the ones he owned, and a pair of leather pants. Simple.

He couldn't stop staring at Billy though. His hair was a mass of perfect golden ringlets falling down his back, his ears adorned with multiple earrings of different shapes, his make up was bolder than usual eyeshadow making his eyes pop and the highlight of his face shimmered in the light almost blindingly. He wore a mesh shirt, Steve found it really difficult not to reach over and play with his chest, and a pair of leather pants that looked painted on. His boots were black and the all black ensemble made eyes drift automatically to the pink collar he wore proudly. 

"Steve!" One of the bartenders greeted as they reached the bar. "It's been a minute."

"Hey Adam, been doing good?" Steve asked with a smile.

"Been doing great, Jess is doing good to." Adam replied happily. "I see something's have changed in your life though."

"This is Billy." Steve introduced. Adam and Billy exchanged pleasantries and he took their orders, sliding the drinks over not too long after. They talked for a while until someone else hailed Adam down to order. Steve and Billy made their way over to a empty couch, there were no demonstrations tonight so the stages were empty. Most of the other club goers were either drinking, dancing, or engaged in something a lot more lewd. 

Billy had been to this club a few times, enough to know he was thoroughly enjoyed subbing, but often stuck to the few gay clubs he knew. He was finding out though that Steve was a frequent visitor of this club, employees knew him well (many of them asked about his classes and he in turn asked them about various things) and other Doms and Subs also stopped to say hello and congratulate him on finding a sub. One couple, Teresa and Dinah, sat on the lounge chair across from them. Teresa perched on Dinah's lap. It was Teresa that talked with Steve mostly and she seemed to know him a lot better than Dinah. 

"Have you played with her before?" Billy asked mildly when Teresa's attention was on Dinah instead of Steve.

"Hmm?" Steve questioned. "With Teresa? Yeah a few times before she met Dinah." Billy frowned, he wasn't sure why the idea of Steve being with Teresa bothered him. Of course he'd had other D/S relationships, Billy already figured this with how Steve conducted himself as a Dom, just like Billy had a few of his own.  "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Billy murmured before drinking down the contents of his glass. 

Billy was being a brat. Not only was he being a brat but he was being an asshole to Teresa. Steve noticed the differences in how he responded to Dinah and Teresa. He was short with Teresa, rude and sarcastic. He doesn’t say anything scathing that could really hurt her feelings but he makes it quite clear to anyone who has sense that he doesn’t particularly like her. Which in itself was ridiculous because he had only known her for twenty minutes and she had been a complete sweetheart the entire time. Steve knew she could tell the vibes Billy was giving off but because they were friends she was trying to get him to warm up to her. On top of this Billy acted as if nothing was wrong, as if Steve didn’t know him. 

“Billy.” Steve finally spoke, interrupting the sarcastic remark Billy was in the middle of making. “Kneel.”

“Why?” Billy questioned, his eyes going from Teresa to Steve. 

“Kneel.” Steve repeated even firmer. Billy went to his knees in front of Steve grumbling. “You’ve been very rude to Teresa, Baby Doll.”

“I-.” Billy started.

“Be quiet.” Steve interrupted. “If you have nothing nice to say then you will say nothing at all. You’re going to sit on my cock and keep it warm and that’s all you will do. Do you understand?” 

“Yes Steve.” Billy replied. 

“Remove your pants.” Steve ordered. As Billy worked to take off his pants Steve unbuttoned his own, his cock springing free from its confine. He watched as Billy pulled the plug that left him open and ready out with a groan. Billy climbed into his lap then, facing away from him, and Steve guided him down onto his length. His legs are spread wide over Steve’s so that everyone who cared to look would have a good eyeful. Steve shifted his hips until his cock rested against Billy’s prostate, smirked at the choked gasp it rises out of Billy and went on with his conversation with Teresa and Dinah, both of who were quiet blatantly watching them just as the trio on the couch next to theirs were. 

Steve came up with the worst (best) punishments ever. This had to classify as torture. Not only was he sitting on Steve’s cock, not getting fucked which was a travesty, but Steve was ignoring him. Billy hated not having Steve’s attention. Though he may not have Steve’s eyes on him there were several others who had taken an interest in watching him. Billy had always liked having attention on him but the fact that all these people were not only paying attention to him but paying attention to him with Steve was pure bliss. It gave him a rush and he squirmed in pleasure because of it, momentarily forgetting his punishment. Steve clucked his tongue in disapproval, his hands gripped Billy’s hips to still him.

“Be still.” Steve reminded the blonde. Billy whined in disappointment and tried not to squirm. 

Teresa and Dinah started their own light scening a while later so Steve decided to mess with Billy just a bit. His mouth latched on to Billy’s neck, hands coming up to fondle with his chest as he’s wanted to all night. Billy sucked in a sharp breath at this. 

“My pretty baby doll.” He purred against Billy’s skin. “I’d be fucking you right now if it weren’t for you being naughty.” 

“St-.” Billy stopped before he can finish forming Steve’s name, Steve said no speaking. Steve hummed, kissing up Billy’s neck. 

“You gonna be good for me Baby Doll? Take your punishment like a champ and then get fucked real good as a reward, yeah?” Steve whispered. “You been hard and leaking all night, plugged up and aching for it. How do you want it?” His hand traveled down to Billy’s cock and Billy watched with rapt attention as it circled around his length. His head fell back against Steve’s shoulder with a moan. “Slow?” Steve asked as his hand stroked Billy slowly in mimicry. “Want to feel every inch of me? Or fast?” His hand sped up as he asked and Billy let out a hoarse cry at the sudden change of pace. “You want me to turn your pretty little hole red and puffy? Gentle or rough? Want me to whisper sweet nothings in your ears or hold you down and take you like I do over the dining table? Do you want tender kisses or bites that sting?” Steve nipped at his earlobe and Billy shuddered. This wasn’t fair at all, Steve was being cruel.

“Should I fuck you like this? Make you ride me so I can watch you stuff yourself of my cock? Or maybe from behind so I can pull your hair so your back arches prettily and you practically feel me in your throat? You wanna be on your hands and knees Baby Doll? I could fuck you missionary, I do love seeing that pleasure filled look on your face and the blissed out one when you cum. You’re quite flexible, maybe I’ll prop your legs over my shoulders, bend you in half, get you screaming.”

“Steve!” Billy finally whined. “M sorry. Don’t like that you scened with her is all. Please Steve, please fuck me.”

“You jealous Baby Doll?” Steve asked, letting his hips roll. Billy made a choked sound as Steve started to fuck him. “I’m dating you, I got a contract with you, I came here with you, I got my dick buried in you, I only want you. You’re my baby doll, my pretty baby. Don’t need to be jealous of an old fling.” 

“Fuck Steve, please.” Billy moaned. “Can I- please let me move, please.” 

“Okay.” Steve agreed, letting Billy take over. Billy threw his arm around Steve, gripped the end of the couch. His hips rolled forward, pulling him up off Steve’s cock, before going back down again slowly. Steve let him do as he pleased, eyes and hands greedily taking in everything on display. He became aware of the rest of the room suddenly and let his eyes roam for a moment. Teresa was on her knees for Dinah and he noticed several people getting off to he and Billy. He gripped Under Billy’s thighs, dragging his legs up and wide open. Billy keened, head snapping forward and down to stare at where they’re joined. Steve planted his feet, pushed up into Billy quick before letting his body fall back into the soft plush of the couch. He groaned, bottom lip stuck between his teeth and continued to repeat the action. Billy’s mouth was hanging open, nothing but harsh breaths leaving it. 

“They’re watching you.” Steve told him. “Watching you get fucked good, watching me wreck you. Do you like knowing that people can see how well you take my cock? How responsive and hungry you are for it? You’re such a greedy little thing for it. Always want it any way you can get it, down your throat or in your ass. You’re so good at taking it, so good at taking me. They’re all going to come because of that.” 

“Steve!” Billy practically wailed as he came.

“That’s it Baby Doll, love watching you come.” Steve moaned, hips moving in earnest as he chases his orgasm. 

“Yes, yes, yes.” Billy was muttering. “Please Steve. Want it, want it so bad. Want you to come, want you to fill me up. Want to be so full that I fucking leak, please Steve.” 

“Fuck!” Steve hissed, his orgasm crashing over him like a wave. Billy moaned in response, a drawn out “yes” as Steve painted his insides. They kiss, slow and long, fucked out and blissful.


	8. Days 21, 22, and 23: Food play | Scars | Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags for trigger warnings

Billy felt like punching something, preferably David Weston's face. On top of being a shitty boss and a pervert the older man also apparently didn't understand what the word no meant or what a rejection was. Despite Billy telling him quite plainly that he was in a committed, monogamous relationship. The only reason Billy endured the harassment was because he needed his job, he put that on the line to finally tell the man to stop yet it hadn't had any effect. He was still propositioned, still groped in ways that had the other employees flushing with anger for him.

"The next time I see his hands on you I'm cutting them off." One of the cooks, Serg Vanderhorn (an older man who's hair was starting to grey), threatened as Billy passed. "I'm telling you that right now Billy Hargrove, if he touches you again I'll slaughter him."

"Get in line Serg." Hadley Pearson, a waitress who had joined their staff the same time as Billy, piped up as she joined them. "Nick's already called first dibs on beating Pervy Davey to a pulp. Then it's Shelley, Harvey, Maddie, and Frank- you get your chance after me." Billy smiled softly, hoping neither noticed how happy the fact that his coworkers like him enough to care made him. The idea of them all lined up to rip David a new one was also very satisfying.

Like always David seemed to find a way to ruin his day and Billy practically threw himself onto Steve's sofa with a groan of frustration. They had been dating for over a month and Billy found that he probably spent more time with Steve, talking to Steve, and at Steve's house than he does at his own apartment.

"Rough day?" Steve questioned as he found Billy face down on the sofa upon coming downstairs.

"I'll never be able to hate someone more than I hate Neil but David fucking Weston is a really close second." Billy snarled. "I understand now why women like Wheeler hated me in high school- being objectified is so fucking infuriating. Isn't no supposed to be universal?"

"Not to the stupid unfortunately." Steve stated. He climbed onto Billy's back, his hands going to message between his shoulder blades. Billy moaned in relief.

"On top of him being an utter dick, I have to go to Victor's stupid party tomorrow night."

"Who's Victor again?" Steve aked as he kneaded Billy's back.

"Victor Johnson. He shits what David eats." Billy grumbled. "He's one of the assistant managers, he fucking sucks at his job honestly but when you suck your boss' dick for a living I guess that doesn't matter." Steve chuckled, Billy always did have a way with words. "It's this stupid annual shindig that's supposed to help us like each other and shit, I thought only Fortune 500 companies with CEOs and big corporations did that crap. We're a tavern, do you ever see the bars in movies having bashes to promote team building? No!"

"Why don't I go with you?" Steve offered. "I'm just dying to meet David." Billy snorted half heartedly, his body relaxing under Steve's hands.

"Gonna kick his ass for your boyfriend King Steve?" He joked.

"I could y'know." Steve responded. "I'm not as big as you, not as muscular, but you know better than anyone that I'm a lot stronger than what people give me credit for." Billy let out a soft sound in agreement.

"I like that." He stated. "It's kind of hot."

"Yeah Baby?" Steve questioned, his hips rolling against Billy's ass.

"Yeah." Billy breathed, biting his lip as his cock gave a twitch in interest. Steve had that low drawl to his voice that belied his own arousal and had Billy on high alert, ready to please.

"And what else does my baby find hot?" Steve asked, head falling back as he continued to roll his hips into Billy.

"Uh...how your voice changes when we play." Billy offered. "It's lower and it's firm but it's still nice. How you're nice and that you always check on me, that you kiss my scars sometimes when we fuck nice and slow. How you play in my hair when we cuddle. You have a filthy mouth and a ginormous cock, that's not even kind of hot- it's completely hot." Steve snorted in amusement, his boyfriend had to be the biggest size queen to ever exist. He leaned forward, hand coming up to rub at the leather of Billy's black collar.

"You hungry for it Baby?" He questioned as he kissed along Billy's ear. "Want my "ginormous cock" in your pretty little hole?" Billy gasped, his hips pushing back so that his ass rubbed against Steve's cock.

"Fuck." He moaned. "Yeah Stevie, want it." Steve placed his weight on his hands next to Billy's his head, moaning at the feel of his clothed cock rubbing over Billy's jean clad ass.

"You feel so good Baby." He praised. "Think I'll make you come like this though, in your pants and rubbing up on the sofa and me. Think you can come like this Baby?" Billy nodded, rubbing his cock into the sofa cushion and then pushing back to rub his ass against Steve. "Or maybe on my leg instead? I always love watching your face."

"No." Billy responded. His hand grabbed at Steve's hip, keeping him from moving. "Just like this, I can just like this."

"Think I can too." Steve gasped as he leaned down to kiss Billy awkwardly. "Then I'll fuck you nice and slow, kiss you until your lips are swollen and then I'll kiss the rest of you. Lavish every scar with some love, would you like that Baby?"

"Yeah." Billy whimpered, hips speeding up as he gets closer to the edge. He never imagined wanting to come in his pants like a teenager but he did. He wanted it so badly and Steve was going to give it to him. He was so close, so incredibly close. Steve's hands go to Billy's shoulder blades again, holding him down instead of massaging this time. Billy tipped over the edge with a cry of Steve's name.

"Billy! Fuck, Baby." Steve cried out as he came too, his body twitching. "God." He sighed.

"You're a pervert Steve Harrington." Billy mumbled. "Getting me all relaxed with a message just so you can get your rocks off and hump me like we're some overtly horny, pubescent kids."

"You like it." Steve huffed in reply. Billy hummed in agreement, silently enjoying the weight of Steve on top of him.

 

Steve enjoyed Billy waking him up with blowjobs in the morning, who wouldn't? This morning however he found himself awake and Billy still asleep, sprawled out on what has become his side of the bed. They both tended to end up sleeping naked do to their nightly activities and now was no different. Steve's a creative person though and he wanted to go a bit further than just waking Billy with a blowjob.

Which is how he ended up between Billy's legs with a bowl of strawberries, both chocolate and caramel sauce, and whipped cream. He took the can of whipped cream, gave it a good shake, and took to Billy's chest- covering his nipples before licking them clean of it. Billy gave a small sound, his face scrunched up and his dick hardening. Steve sprayed the whipped cream up Billy’s torso, his mouth following the neat line before sucking a hickey into Billy’s next. He leaned back and grabbed the caramel sauce, drizzling it almost messily over Billy’s cock.

Billy woke with a groan to wet heat around his cock. He blinked groggily before his eyes fall to Steve between his legs, his mouth wrapped around Billy’s hardening cock.

“Stevie!” Billy moaned as his mind finally computed what he was seeing. Steve pulled back, letting Billy fall from his mouth to stare up at the blonde man.

“Good morning Baby.” He greeted, grabbing the caramel sauce again and pouring it onto the head of Billy’s cock.

“What are you doing?” Billy questioned, his breath coming out in rushes.

“Having breakfast.” Steve answered simply. “Or dessert, whichever you’d like.” He lapped at the head of Billy’s cock, licking up the caramel and tonguing the slit.

“Fuck!” Billy whimpered, hips squirming. Steve licked along the length of his cock before taking it back into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks. When he had his fill of Billy’s cock he turns him over onto his stomach, ass in the air. He ran his thumb over Billy’s hole, still a little open from their fucking hours prior. He grabbed the chocolate sauce this time and Billy made a half surprised, half confused sound as he felt it over his hole. “Stevie, wha-?” He broke off into a yelp as Steve’s tongue licked over his entrance. He practically screamed as Steve closed his mouth and sucked. He dropped down then, face smashed into his pillow and cock dribbling precum into the sheets.

“You taste so good Baby.” Steve praised against his skin. He dived back in after pouring more sauce, licked it out of Billy’s hole until the younger man was pushing back against him.

“Fuck Stevie.” Billy whined, fucking himself back onto Steve’s tongue. “Gonna fuck me? Please fuck me, please Stevie.” Steve pulled back then, pushed two fingers into Billy’s hole.

“You’re such a greedy thing, yeah? Tryna enjoy my meal and you just wanna fuck again.” He said, spreading his fingers. Billy groaned, his pushed up onto his elbows and head dropping forward. Steve refused to move and watched with lust filled eyes as Billy pushed back onto his fingers.

Billy keened when Steve’s cock pushed into him. Steve guided him back by his hips, sitting Billy in his lap as he bottomed out. He rolled his hips in short, languid thrust.

“You hungry too Baby?” He asked as he dragged the bowl of strawberries forward. “Brought your favorite.” He pressed a strawberry to Billy’s opened mouth, groaned as Billy’s teeth grazed against his fingers as he ate it. “You’re so messy Baby.” He admonished as he brandished his fingers, glistening with the pink tinted juices of the strawberry. Billy took his fingers into his mouth, licking and sucking them filthily.

Billy doubted he’d be able to look at chocolate and caramel sauce again without getting a hard-on, how did he end up with such a wonderfully creative boyfriend (and how does he stop said boyfriend from turning everyday things into sex objects)?

 

David knew tonight was the night. He was going to have Billy Hargrove even if it was just this one time. He'd known the minute he interviewed him that he had to have him. He was playing hard to get though and it was frustrating but David knew that it would be worth it. It was going to take a bit since Billy had brought his friend with him, some guy who worked at the middle school named Steve. It was going to be worth it though and Victor’s employee get together was the perfect time.

"You seen Billy?" He asked his friend as he passed the kitchen for the third time in search of the blonde man.

"I think he's upstairs." Victor answered, voice slurred from the copious amounts of alcohol he had. David gave his shoulder a squeeze in thanks before making his way upstairs. The first few rooms were empty so he made his way to Victor's bedroom. His mouth dropped open as he caught sight of what was going on. Billy was splayed out on the bed, head thrown back and hair fanning out like a halo. He was on his side, one leg thrown up and being held by Steve, and Steve was quite obviously fucking him. Billy hadn't heard David enter, couldn’t see him since his eyes were screwed shut. Steve had though and he was staring at David challengingly, his hips never stopping and his fast paced rhythm never stuttering as if David weren't even there watching him straight up drill Billy.

"Feel good Baby?" Steve asked, his eyes still on David. Billy moaned and nodded frantically in answer.

"So good Stevie." He added. "Always so good."

"Yeah, I always give my baby what he needs, don't I?" Steve responded.

"Yes- oh Stevie, right there! Fuck." Billy groaned, his back arching as Steve nailed his prostate. Steve let his gaze fall from David as Billy pulled him into a kiss, tongues coiling together. David was gone when he looked up again and Steve smiled against Billy's lips smugly.

Shelley gave Billy a knowing look as he and Steve exited Victor's room- flushed and disheveled- and Billy smiled at her like the cat that got the cream. He kind of was in a way. They made their way back downstairs hand-in-hand and into the kitchen. Several other employees were occupying the space and Victor offered them both drinks. Billy downed his, the liquid felt good going down his slightly raw throat.

They hang around the kitchen with Victor, Nick, and a few other employees and significant others there. Billy started to feel hot, flushed. His head spinning and vision blurring.

"I'll be right back." He told Steve, voice slurring. "Gonna go to the bathroom." Steve nodded, a small look of concern on his face, and watched Billy stumble down the hall.

Billy was just getting to the bathroom door when he was pushed, his back collided with the wall. His vision swam and for a very terrifying moment he thought it was his father. But when his eyes focused it was David (three of him actually) staring at him in anger.

"You think you can just whore yourself around?" David hissed, arm pressed into Billy's chest to keep him from moving. The edges of Billy's vision are darkening and his mouth felt like cotton.

"Wha-?" He started. David shook him hard and Billy's head smacked against the wall. He groaned in pain, his hands came up to push at David's shoulders but his whole body felt heavy like lead.

"You think you can just let some damn boy fuck you like some two dollar whore?" David snarled, his eyes wild with anger. "You're mine, you're meant to be mine. How dare you act like some…some slut!"

"Get off me." Billy ordered, his legs buckling. David's hand reached between them, unbuttoning Billy's pants. "Please stop." Billy begged in panic. This wasn’t happening, this couldn’t be happening!

"Shut up!" David growled, shoving his hand into Billy's pants and grabbing his cock. Tears well up in Billy's eyes and he was half aware in his rapidly deteriorating state that he moaned out Steve's name like a prayer for help. David frowned at this, anger coloring his features even more and stroked his cock. Billy let out a broken sound in dismay as his cock gave a twitch in interest. He would not get hard from this, he would not get hard from this!

“See?” David sneered condescendingly. “Probably dripping his come and you still want more like the slut you are. You’re still getting hard for me, you want me.” Billy tried to shake his frantically but it felt like he was underwater drowning, he wished he was.

“Steve!” He cried as his eyes blur do to his tears. Dual voices in his head, Neil and David, hissing at him viciously. _‘Slut,’_ they hissed, _‘whore!’_

"What the hell are you doing!?" He heard someone shout. David's weight disappeared and there was a thudding sound not too far from him, more yelling. He felt his legs start to give and nearly fell to the floor but Steve was there to catch him. Steve grabbed hold of his face, staring at his heavy lidded eyes in concern.

"Baby?" He questioned, his voice rushed and panicked. "Baby, look at me. Can you hear me? Can you talk?"

"Steve." Billy sniffled as his boyfriend's face swam in front of him like a kaleidoscope. "Something’s wrong with me." Steve turned to Hadley quickly, the closest person to him in the group surrounding them.

"Call 911!" He ordered. She nodded and pulled out her phone to make the call. Steve sparred a glance towards the other end of the hall. Harvey Robertson and Frank Wilkins had pulled Nick off of David, who remained laying on the floor where he'd been tackled.

"Fucking sick pervert." Nick was hissing from behind Harvey. Steve turned back to Billy, supporting his head so it didn't roll about.

"You're gonna be okay Baby." He stated soothingly, his hand running through Billy’s hair.

"Steve." Billy whimpered, his chest heaving rapidly as he continued to hyperventilate.

Everything went black then.


	9. Day 24: Leather | Lapdances | Shower/Bath

Steve had never felt so many emotions at one time. Anger and hatred, fear and panic. He wanted to punch something but he also wanted to cry his heart out. He paced the hospital waiting room again, tugging at his hair. He had tried sitting but his legs jiggled too much and he couldn’t be still.

“Steve!” Nancy called out as she and Jonathan entered the hospital. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I feel like I’m going to explode.” Steve muttered in response. Nancy pulled him down into a seat and Jonathan sat on his other side.

“What happened?” Jonathan asked softly.

“Billy-.” Steve started, his mind still rushing. “The general manager at his job is a perv, he’s been harassing Billy at work. They have this- this stupid employee party so we went. I knew something was wrong, I **knew** it. He didn’t look okay, I should have taken him home.”

“Steve.” Nancy interrupted firmly. “Calm down. What happened?” Steve took in a deep breath, held it in for a moment, and then let it out slowly.

“His coworker Maddie heard David yelling at him and I heard Billy shouting my name. I- that fucking bastard had his hand down Billy’s pants. Fuck- Billy looked liked he couldn’t even move, he was just slumped there. He almost fell over when we got David away from him. He was so out of it.” Steve explained, head in his hands. “I swear to God if I get my hands on that piece of shit excuse of a man…”

“Steve Harrington, you listen to me.” Nancy started. “Don’t you do anything stupid, Billy needs you. You are going to report this and you’re going to let the officers on the case handle that fucker. Do you understand me?” Steve nodded, he knew she was right. “It’ll be okay. They’ll interview all his coworkers, you and Billy, plus there will be videotapes from his job if he was physically harassing him. He’s not getting away with this. I’ll make sure of it.” Steve nodded and the three sat in silence, waiting to get some news.

“Mr. Harrington?” A doctor called as she entered the waiting room after what felt like an eternity.

“Yes?” Steve replied as he stood to talk to her.

“Mr. Hargrove retained no physical injuries however his tox screen did show signs of high doses of Gamma-hydroxybutyric acid, or GHB, and Rohypnol which is also known as Roofies. They’re both known as Date Rape Drugs and his CT Scan also showed signs of a concussion so we’d like to keep him overnight possibly even for another day to monitor him.” She explained. “If you’d like I can show you to his room now.” Steve turned to his best friends who nodded in reassurance.

“I’ll make sure the officers come by tomorrow.” Nancy offered as she hugged him tight.

“Call us if you need us.” Jonathan added as he hugged Steve too. Steve gave another nod, thanked them for coming, and then followed the doctor back to Billy’s room.

 

Hospital chairs are probably the most uncomfortable thing to ever exist. Steve was sure of this but as he woke the next morning he found there was a hand running through his hair and occasionally rubbing at his neck. It was soothing and made sleeping in the hellish chair all night worth it. He let his head rise from Billy’s legs and blinked blearily up at his boyfriend.

“Hey Stevie.” Billy greeted with a small smile. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah.” Steve answered, he leaned over to kiss Billy lightly. “Did you? How do you feel?”

“Kind of heavy…like when the clothes you’re wearing get soaked.” Billy answered. “Could have been worse.”

“Yes but that doesn’t automatically make what did happen okay.” Steve responded. “I called my dad, he gave me the information to some really good lawyers.”

“I’m not a charity case, Steve.” Billy protested. “You don’t have to shell out money to help me, especially since I can’t pay you back. The collars were one thing but this is too much.”

“You’re right, you’re not a charity case. You’re my boyfriend.” Steve argued. “I’ve been meaning to have this conversation with you ever since I bought the collars.”

“What conversation?” Billy asked curiously.

“Did your father ever buy you things?” Steve questioned.

“What like toys and shit?” Billy responded. “No, not really. Maybe when I was a baby and my mom did whenever she could. That stuff was something a proud father got his son for being a good boy though and in Neil’s eyes that was never the case with me.”

“What about things like clothes or school supplies, y’know essentials?” Steve continued.

“Well yeah. He didn’t want teachers or cops or doctors snooping so he made sure I had all that but once I was old enough to get a job just like everything else it was my responsibility to make sure I had it.” Billy answered. “I worked one way or another for everything he gave to me. Roof over my head? I cleaned the house. Food on the table? I cooked it. Clothes on my back? I did the laundry.”

“I want you to listen to me very carefully Baby Doll.” Steve started slowly, still trying process what Billy was telling him. “That’s not how it’s supposed to be. It was his job as your father to provide those things, you shouldn’t have had to work for them. When you break my rules what happens?”

“You scold me and I get punished.”

“Do I ever do either of those just because I can? Do I ever remind you well after of what you did wrong?”

“No Steve.”

“When I do things wrong or something you don’t like do you ever get in trouble for telling me so?”

“No Steve.”

“And what happens when you’re good?”

“You praise me and I get a reward.”

“That’s right. Everything I give to you as your dom is because it’s my job as your dom to do so, not because I expect something or want you to owe me. Everything I give to you as a boyfriend is because I care for you, not because it will mean that you owe me. Everything I give to you as a human being is because you deserve the same decency I do, not so that you will owe me.” Steve explained. “I buy you dinner because I want to. I bought both your collars because I knew you wanted both and I liked them too. I am going to call one of these lawyers and pay whatever they tell me to pay because that asshole deserves to rot for what he’s been doing to you and I want to help make sure that happens.” Billy stared at him, eyes wide in shock and mouth slightly agape.

“I-.” He started, unsure of what to say or how to say it. “The doctor will be in soon.” Steve smiled lightly and took hold of Billy’s hand.

 

Billy had not been to work in three days. Steve had not only paid for the lawyer and hospital bills but also talked Billy into staying with him until everything was said and done. He claimed it was because David probably knew Billy’s address but Billy thinks he just wants to make sure Billy’s okay. It’s nice to have someone care so much about him however there was one new development that Billy hated.

Steve wouldn’t have sex with him.

No scenes, no dirty talk, no raunchy fucking…not even vanilla sex. Billy understood why and even though what happened with David was fucked up and traumatic he was used to fucked up things happening to him and continuing on like normal. He knew that probably wasn’t healthy but it’s all he really knew how to do. Nothing he did so far had worked to break Steve- he had even tried asking…with _words_! Still no dice. He had a plan though, something he knew would be foolproof. He was going to get Steve’s dick if it was the last thing he did.

When Steve came home that night there was music playing in the living room. He toed off his shoes and peaked into the kitchen (Billy had made it a habit to cook dinner for Steve and was often in the kitchen when Steve came home) but it was empty, one of the chairs from the kitchen table was missing.

“Baby?” Steve called out as he placed his bag down next to the table by the coat closet. “I’m home!” He made his way the short distance down the hall to the living room and froze when he looked in. Billy was straddling the arm of the couch, in nothing but leather pants, his hips rolling rhythmically and his clothed cock dragging against the fabric of the couch. His face was done up to the nines, eyes popping out against the eyeshadow fanned around them and his lips a bright, ruby red. There’s a light amount of glitter shining off his body and it causes Steve’s eyes to zero in on his nipples. Hard and begging to be played with.

Steve nearly choked on his tongue.

“Billy!” He gasped, his voice a bit higher than normal. Billy let out a moan, head turning at the sound of Steve’s voice.

“Welcome home Steve, did you have a good day at work?” He responded casually, his body never ceasing its movements.

“I- um, shit.” Steve stuttered while his eyes trailed over Billy again. Billy smirked and climbed off the couch arm. He sauntered over to Steve, a look in his eyes that had Steve’s already hardening cock at full mass. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and leaned forward as if to kiss him.

“Cat got your tongue Princess?” He teased against Steve’s lips. “You’ve had a long, hard day I bet. Why don’t I go pour you a drink so you can relax?” Before Steve can protest Billy pushed past him.

 _‘God his ass looks great in those pants…’_ Steve thought as he turned to watch him go. He waited right there, brain not functioning well enough to tell him to sit, and listened as Billy made him a drink. He came a few minutes later with a short glass of brown liquor. His hand splayed across Steve’s chest and forced him back until his knees his the front of a chair seat right next to the coffee table. He sat in the dinning room chair (he’s pretty sure he’s sucked Billy’s cock while Billy sat in this very same chair), brain figuring out exactly what was going on. Oh hell…

Billy handed the glass to Steve before leaning forward on the arms of the chair, “You just sit there, relax, and enjoy the show.” The song changed to a slower one. Sultry and suggestive. Billy’s hips moved in time with the beat, his hands running through his hair or playing with his chest the way Steve new he loved. Steve gulped down the alcohol, his eyes never leaving Billy, and placed the cup onto the coffee table.

Billy dropped to his knees and he reached down to undo his pants. Steve caught sight of black lace stretched across his cock before Billy dropped down to his hands. His back arched and Steve let out a groan he watched Billy’s ass as the blonde man crawled towards him. Billy pushed his way between Steve’s legs, mouthed at his boyfriend’s clothed cock before rising, his hand skimming up Steve’s body as he did. He straddled the older man’s legs and let his hips gyrate to the music. Steve’s eyes boring into him the entire time.

“Was planning this all day Stevie.” He moaned out, sucking his own fingers into his mouth. His body lowered and Steve’s hands moved to grab his hips but he turned at the last minute, back to Steve’s chest. His ass pressed into Steve’s groin, rubbing against Steve’s cock to the beat of the music.

“Fuck Baby.” Steve hissed, hand pressing into his boyfriend’s lower back as Billy leaned forward. “You feel so good!”

“Yeah?” Billy whimpered, body moving faster as the beat picked up a bit. Steve groaned an affirmative, lip caught between his teeth. He wanted to thrust up into Billy, nestle the length of his cock in between Billy’s cheeks and work his hips until he came. “Would feel so much better if you were in me.” Steve keened at this. Billy turned back around, hands grasping the sides of Steve’s neck as his cock pressed against Steve’s. The song was reaching its peak, the music even faster than before. Billy followed in tandem, practically humping Steve.

Steve’s hands bypassed Billy’s hips, going down the back of his pants to grab his ass. He groaned quietly at the feeling of lace against his hands.

“I should spank you.” He mused, his nails digging lightly into the meat of Billy’s ass. “Told you no.”

“But Stevie,” Billy whined in despair. “I want it!”

“Maybe I spoil you too much then.” Steve responded. Billy shook his head hastily, curls flying about.

“No, no.” He disagreed. “Please Steve, it’s nothing like him. Like it when you touch me, I want you to touch me. Please Steve, please.” Steve’s hand tangled in his hair as he pulled him forward into a positively filthy kiss.

“Shower.” Is all Steve said when he pulled away.

They make their way up to Steve’s bathroom quickly. Steve turned on the shower, undressing as they waited for the water to warm.

“Steve.” Billy called, a playful pout on his face. Steve looked up to find him completely naked and bare faced. He was holding up his panties. “You ruined them.” The front of the black lace was soaked and the back torn lightly with ten small holes.

“I’ll buy you a new pair. Hell, I’ll buy you a dozen new pairs.” Steve promised as he pulled Billy into the shower. Steve pressed his body into Billy’s, his hand wrapping around both their cocks. Billy let out a shout, finally Steve was touching him! “I got you Baby, I got you.” Billy’s arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders as he pushed up onto his tip toes and then back onto his heels, fucking up into Steve’s fist and against his cock. “You’re such a good boy Baby, gonna get us both off yeah?” Billy nodded frantically, his desperation not allowing him to take any energy away from fucking Steve’s hand to form words.

“Since we’ve been talking about what we want lately, y’know what I want?” Steve started, his voice full of the same level of desperation as Billy. The younger man shook is head in answer. “I want you to fuck me.” Billy let out a choked moan, his eyes widening and his pace quickening. “Want you to stretch me nice and good, stuff my hole full of your cock, and fuck me until I’m dripping come. Maybe I’ll hook you up to the fucking machine again and ride you or sit you on the thickest dildo I got and sit in your lap. Could just shove a vibrator in you and have you fuck me on my hands and knees or leave that pretty little hole of yours empty while you fuck me missionary. There’s always so many options…”

Billy’s mouth dropped open, his head falling back into the spray of water as he came with a shudder.

“So pretty when you come for me, Baby. _Fuck_!” Steve gasped out as he reached his own peak. He leaned back into the wall of the shower as he tried to catch his breath. Billy was on him then though, tongue shoving it’s way into the older man’s mouth. “I take it you’re on board with the general plan.” Steve giggled between kisses. Billy nodded in answer. He was so completely on board.


	10. Day 26: Toys

_'Not gonna ruin this.'_ Billy thought vehemently as he laid on Steve's bed in his pink collar. _'I'm not gonna ruin this.'_ Steve had him splayed out on the bed, clamps attached to his nipples and a cock ring snug at the base of his cock. Steve sat in between his legs, pressing the fourth anal bead against Billy's stretched out rim. Steve had multiple anal beads all of different lengths, they were starting out with the smallest- a pink one with only seven beads.

"You're doing so good, Baby Doll." Steve praised, his other hand came up to play with the head of Billy's cock. Billy let out a whine, trying to force his thoughts to quite. Steve leaned forward and let his mouth wrap around Billy's cock, his hand going up to tug lightly at the chain of the clamps. Billy let out a wail, back arching. He was right there on the edge but the cock ring kept him from tipping over it. His hands clenched tightly onto the bedsheets and his head pressed further into the pillow. Steve licked at the slit at the head of Billy's cock before pulling back. "Ready for another?" Billy nodded and Steve began pressing the sixth anal bead at Billy's entrance.

“Steve!” Billy gasped, sucking in a harsh breath. “Yellow.”

Steve froze, “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Billy answered quickly. “I just need a minute.” Steve nodded and leaned forward to kiss Billy reassuringly.

“You’re doing great, Baby Doll.” He praised against Billy’s lips. Billy hummed in response and took one more deep breath before asking Steve to continue. Steve grabbed hold of his cock again, stroking as he let the final bead rub at Billy’s rim. He pressed it in slowly and Billy groaned. “There you go, so good for me.”

“Steve!” Billy whined in response. “Fuck!” Billy felt like he was close to floating away, his mind scrambled, but the light pain in his chest from the clamps on his nipples was grounding just as much as it was pleasurable. “Can I come? Please, Steve let me come.”

“Soon Baby Doll.” Steve promised. “Really soon.” One of his hands grabbed the end of the anal beads while his other made quick work of the cock ring. Just as he wrapped his lips around Billy’s cock he pulled on the anal beads, dragging them out of Billy’s body. Billy’s back arched and he cried out as his orgasm shuddered through him. Steve swallowed hungrily, his fingers pressing their way into Billy’s lax hole once the beads were out. He leaned back once Billy was done coming, admiring him. “You’re so open.” He breathed. “Could probably stick my cock in now without much trouble.”

“Yes, fuck me.” Billy responded, voice thick and raspy. “Steve, Steve.” Steve pushed in unyieldingly, relishing in Billy’s moans and the twitching of his body from over sensitivity.

“I got you Baby Doll, I’ll give you anything you want.” He murmured as he rolled his hips up into Billy’s body. “Gonna come Baby Doll, do you want it?”

“Yes!” Billy croaked. “Want it Steve. Give it to me please.” Steve tensed as he came, filling Billy in the way only he gets to. The reminder of that sends a pleased and possessive thrill through him. Only he gets to have Billy like this. He dropped down to his elbows, lips pressing against Billy’s as if they were his last meal.

Billy couldn’t describe what happened or why. One minute he was blissed out and kissing Steve, the next it felt as if someone had thrown him in the biggest, darkest pit imaginable. Suddenly everything was wrong, everything was messed up, and it was all because of him.

“Billy?” Steve questioned. Billy blinked, staring at him hazily. “Baby Doll, why are you crying?” Billy sniffled, hand coming up to touch his cheek. It’s wet with tears.

“Don’t know.” He answered. “Feel like shit.” Steve let one of his hands run through Billy’s curls while the other wiped at his tears.

“I think you’re Dropping.” He stated.

“Why?” Billy whimpered. “Wasn’t I good?”

“Yes Baby Doll, you were very good.” Steve answered. “You were so good and did so well. I’m so proud of you.”

“Then why?” Billy questioned. “You said I was good but I don’t feel good, feel like I did everything wrong and ruined it. Did I ruin it, Steve?”

“No Baby Doll, you didn’t ruin it. You were perfect.” Steve replied.

“Everything I do is bad, always bad.” Billy cried. “How could you even wanna look at me after everything? I’m horrible, I never do anything right. I’m no good at anything.”

“That’s not true.” Steve argued. “You’re good Billy. You’re a good sub, a good boyfriend, and s good person.” Billy shook his head, curls flying against the pillows.

“Was terrible.” He mumbled. Steve let his body drop lower and pressed his weight onto Billy.

“You are not terrible.” He stated firmly, his eyes never leaving Billy. “You’re beautiful and wonderful just as you are, I love you just as you are.” Billy made a choke sound, surprise coloring his face.

“S-say it again.” He pleaded. Steve leaned even closer.

“I love you just the way you are.” He repeated.

“Again.”

“I love you just the way you are.”

“Steve.” Billy managed, unable to really form any other words. His hands wrap around Steve in a hug, gripping him tight.

“I love you.” Steve murmured. “I love every part of you, everything.”

“Love you Steve.” Billy gasped out. “Since I first saw you and I was scared.”

“Why?” Steve asked, thumb brushing over Billy’s cheek. He was so beautiful.

“I had a boyfriend in Cali…Eric.” Billy started. “Neil found out. He threatened Eric, he said he’d kill him if he ever came near me again. He beat me, I had to go to the hospital because of how bad he hurt me. I was scared, he scared me. And then we moved to Hawkins and I saw you and you were everything and I was just so scared. I didn’t want him to hurt you and I didn’t want him to hurt me but- but I fucked up and **I** hurt you and he still hurt me. I was so angry all the time, about everything. Why did I have to be like this? Why did my mom have to go? Why didn’t Neil love me? Why did you have to be so perfect? Why?”

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Steve responded. “You made mistakes and you were hurting but you’re learning, you’re trying. You’re already so different from back then you’re practically two different people.”

They stayed like that for a while until they both became uncomfortable with Steve’s soft cock still in Billy so Steve pulled out and then cleaned them up dutifully.

“What’s that?” Billy asked curiously as he noticed something behind Steve’s back when he came back from discarding the wash cloth.

“I got it for you.” Steve answered as he brought forth what he held in his hands. It was a very plush, stuffed lion.

“Why would you buy me that?”

“I don’t know, I thought you’d like it. Do you want me to take it back?”

“No, give it to me!” Steve smirked at the urgency in Billy’s voice and climbed into bed, handing him the stuffed animal. Billy pressed it to his chest, holding it close. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy, pressing his front into Billy’s back. “Thank you Stevie.”

“You’re welcome Baby.” Steve answered, closing his eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally took forever, I’m so sorry. 
> 
> Also I honestly think Billy Hargrove is secretly soft.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Harringrove fic so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
